


An Emperors Heartache

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Attempted Murder, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, King Park Chanyeol, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, POV Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol-centric, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: An emperor proves true love always prevails
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 41
Kudos: 54





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for this. Yes a new Chanyeol and Baekhyun! 
> 
> Now those who don't like a significant age gap don't read, (it's not underage) this is also the first and only m preg story I will likely do! I feel fits with the fantasy aspect it's also not historically or medically accurate.

Why have you called me here," a man looks around the corridor making sure its as shrouded in shadows as he is, that staff loyal to the emperor are not within earshot. His companion seems almost giddy, "thanks to you, we finally have an opening to place a more suitable consort!, If this were to get out, you face treason and a death penalty!" "What do you know and how did you find out?" He watches as his companions eyes take on a sinister glow, "I bribed one of the physician's apprentices, clever of you to use aconite!, I was hoping to bed a handmaiden, sadly I was not able to intimidate any of the Consort's staff, they are loyal to him, and him alone." "Are you surprised by that, his advisor and aid is his closest confidant and handpicked by our leader himself from his own royal guard. His very name Suho means guardian, I have heard his temper can rival the Emperor!"

Sudden boisterous laughter can be heard in the courtyard, both men who are already wearing dark capes and hoods, pull them lower and shrink as far as they can, against the ornate wood panelling. Both breathe sighs of relief as the laughter can be heard getting further and further away. "As I was saying I bribed one the royal physician's apprentices, it would appear the consort will never bare an heir as a result of your poising!" The councillor smiles it's the news he has been waiting for, he can finally now counsel the Emperor, that the boy is not suitable to be consort! His condition has never been natural anyway.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, thank you for taking interest ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Why have you called me here," a councillor looks around the mahogany pillared open corridor, making sure the fire lamps are unlit so the area i: as shrouded in shadows as he is. That his own staff have made sure staff loyal to the emperor are not within earshot. His cloaked companion seems almost giddy, "thanks to you, we finally have an opening to place a more suitable consort! If this were to get out, you face treason and a death penalty!" "What do you know and how did you find out?" He watches as his companions eyes take on a sinister glow. "Only that I saw someone of your build, enter the herb store with aconite, I watched as that same someone switched Ceylon tea leaves for the poison, I have heard Ceylon tea leaves are a favourite of the Queen when making tea for both himself and the Emperor. He whoever he was, was lucky not to be caught, as a certain personal guard was also close by, no doubt confirming the Queen was ready for his lesson."

Sudden boisterous laughter can be heard in the courtyard, both men who are already wearing dark capes and hoods, pull them lower and shrink as far as they can, against the ornate wood panelling. Both breathe sighs of relief as the laughter can be heard getting further and further away. "As I was saying I bribed one the royal physician's apprentices, did you know that aconite will most likely make the consort barren and never bare an heir as a result!" The councillor smiles it's the news he has been waiting for, he can now finally counsel the Emperor, into realising the boy is not suitable to be consort! His condition has never been natural anyway. 

With his first phase of his plan executed, the cloaked and hooded figure nods and bows as required to his more court senior companion, his next plan to implant a more suitable consort will be infinitely easier then poisoning the young consort. Taking one last look out of the courtyard the counsellor waits for his companion to leave, before slinking away himself. Completely unaware that their entire exchange had been witnessed by two men, one who has his hands clenched inti tight fists, shoulders shaking in rage. The second man, who is head of the royal guard, stands beside his emperor patiently waiting, for he knows this right now is the calm before storm.

A couple days ago.  
A tall and regal man clothed in rich blues and gold, stands at the entrance way of a hidden private pagoda and courtyard. It's an ornate oasis of calm, something he knows he is in desperate need for. Tired of the day's duties and being constantly at odds with the royal court, he needs just a view of the only thing that can calm his ever present headache. Duties to the crown and kingdom he loves as they are his birth right, its arguing with his advisors that have kept him from his duty of the heart. He sometimes hates the distance caused by being an Emperor, and the traditions that come with it. His advisors are hankering him to take a concubine, despite the unique and special gift his one true queen possesses. Chanyeol hates the daily distance he has from his Queen, knowing how his 15 years younger love cowers and shies away from the callousness of court, not wanting his love to feel overwhelmed or afraid of his own home. He hastily arranged for this secret queen's palace that a select few people have access to, as it's hidden within his own personal wing.

Chanyeol carefully opens the gold handled oak doors, out of all the areas of his palace, this is his favourite, a turquoise and cream 2 story pagoda is the focal point of this sanctuary, a pleasant spring smell of Sakura and Magnolia fills the air, as he stands slightly hidden behind one of the vast magnolia trees, silently, yet so proudly observing the scene before him. The scene before him is as beautiful as the rising sun and starlit sky. A sense of calmness envelops him as he watches his one true love, who is sat on a cushioned bench under the cherry blossoms and magnolia trees, a scroll of parchment on his lap, as he appears to enthusiastically discuss the contents of said scroll with his tutor. Knowing how his queen is as a curious as a kitten, on everything from calligraphy to medicine he is so happy he arranged for his childhood friend Minseok to become his tutor. Chanyeol cannot help but smile at being fortunate enough to have the love of his life beside him. Yes it was his mother who suggested the union at first, Baekhyun's mother was her best friend. Who was a princess of a foreign land, His mother told him, how her friend feared for her son, at the very tender age of 17, presented as a male carrier- a rare blessing that only the gods could gift, a gift that legends had it wars were fought over. It was not what either mothers wanted, Chanyeol smiles, his mother always knew their kingdom could shield and protect her friends most precious treasure. Chanyeol had agreed a visit on the condition, he could court the prince, which was agreed. He and his personal guard had planned a visit with the kingdom, the intention of getting to know the Prince and discuss how a marriage union might benefit both kingdoms.

That never happened as Chanyeol had arrived just in time! It was pure carnage, a rouge warlord had got wind of Baekhyun being a carrier able to have children and wanted him as his personal slave. Chanyeol can remember that day like it was yesterday. Dead bodies littering the marble stair case, blood on the golden pillars, the metallic tang of fresh blood. Baekhyun's Mother, Chanyeol had sadly found amongst the dead. It was a truly despairing scene, until he raise his eyes to the truly horrifying scene at the top of the Dias in the throne room! Some savage brute was trying to pin the young prince to the ground. Baekhyun's frenzied and agonised screams still ring in his ears. Thankfully he was able to save the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He remembers how his obsidian eyes locked eyes with palest aquamarine blue angelic eyes, Baekhyun had even gasped. Chanyeol remembers how his skin prickled with need, and was almost like he was overcome by a powerful force. Chanyeol swears to this day some stronger force was working to his benefit. One minute he was stood locked in horror, the next he had the petite shaking boy secure in his protective embrace, several dead bodies at his feet. 

He had then whisked the frightened young man to safety, later Chanyeol had discovered from a distraught Baekhyun that the attack was all down to his father! Who had not accepted his only son's newly discovered gift of being a carrier. Chanyeol had wanted to take further action, but Baekhyun had pleaded for mercy, and just asked to leave.

That was 12 months ago, Chanyeol had bought Baekhyun home to his own kingdom, at first Baekhyun had shied away from him, and despite the clear attraction they had for each other. Chanyeol had done everything to make the much younger man comfortable, after all Baekhyun was 15 years younger than he was, and now living in a foreign court. Chanyeol still prays to the gods for his own patience while Baekhyun adjusts to his new life at his court, some areas he has settled in to more than others, Baekhyun and his ability for creating herbs and teas that assist the sick hasn't gone unnoticed, Baekhyun is a clear favourite with his people. Chanyeol was thankful that their instant attraction had grown to what they have now, a happily married couple. Yes it was quick, and is still met with resistance by some of the more traditional members of his court!

"Sire, a word if you please" Chanyeol lets out a sigh of frustration, he just wants to have a moment out of his day, without his normal entourage to check that the love of his life is happy. He turns and sees that his newest companion is accompanied by two guards, a sense of foreboding taking over his core. Chanyeol takes one more calming look at Beakhyun, his beautiful light and sun. Silky long brown hair, gorgeous clear aquamarine eyes, pale snow-white soft skin, so beautiful contrasting against the deep blue of his day robes. Not wanting his young partner to panic at seeing the sudden arrival of both of their personal guards. Chanyeol had promised this courtyard would always Baekhyun's sanctuary, and be free of any royal guards save for Suho. Taking a deep breath Chanyeol nods to the three men in front of him, to follow him out of the courtyard.

Once outside, he waves off any form of formality from his royal guard, noticing how all three seem to be vibrating with angry auras. Concern mounting as one of the three men, his very own personal physician, is sporting a rather displeased expression. "Yixing, I know you can never sit still, but your aura is pulsing with anger, what has happened now! Is Baekhyun trying to keep his cycle from me again?" 

Yixing wishes that it was just that, he personally finds it cute how the prince hides away in the hospital, it's not the case this time. He looks to both personal guards Suho and Sehun, each one could be mistaken for royalty! Yes each man sports rich clothing, he knows not to be fooled by their outward appearance. He has seen first hand how each man can become a ruthless fighter, especially when their charges are threatened. Currently their calm demeanour has been replaced by murderous expressions, neither of them making eye contact with the Emperor, a sure sign they fear his majesty's mighty temper! The physician sighs slightly exasperated that the bad news will be his responsibility, "No Sire, this is graver, someone is attempting to poison your Queen!" 

Yixing watches fascinated as it takes mere nano seconds for Chanyeol's demeanour to change from happy and content, to the imposing ruler he can be. Chanyeol acts like an angry Phoenix when his love is threatened, his obsidian eyes blazing fire. His barked out command, "tell me everything" makes Yixing jump! He knows it's not in anger at him, it's the situation, and even he struggles with why some people can't accept Baekhyun, yes he is timid, soft and innocent in all ways. He is perfect for Chanyeol, a calming presence in this sea of obligation and rules. The love Baekhyun has for their Emperor will never be matched. Yixing watches as Chanyeol Turns abruptly to Sehun, the head of his personal guard " Did you see the culprit, Sehun why is he not in chains kneeling before me?"  
"Chanyeol I was told this information by Yixing only this hour." Yixing flinches slightly he hasn't known long himself, it was Suho and Sehun who have urged him to reveal his hunch. "I only have a hunch, my lord I found anconite in the herbs Beakhyun was intending to try out in a new tea, whilst we had our lesson on the medicinal value of açai berries." "Aconite isn't that also known as wolfsbane" "Yes my lord, there is no proof, but it is quite potent, used by some doctors to force a miscarriage and cause infertility. There are only a handful people who can access the herb store." Yixing can see the fury bubbling in Chanyeol, which will explode if he is not appeased soon. Yixing can only prey the Emperor will remain level headed, he can not accuse the council of anything with out due proof. Yixing holds his breath as Sehun steps forward. "Sire, which advisor has been championing for Baekhyun's royal status to be downgraded the most!"


	3. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, who excited for the next chapter   
> I hope I have done this chapter justice and have portrayed Chanyeol well.
> 
> I'm hoping this makes sense as I have struggles trying to make it clear that half this chapter is before they watched the traitors interact this part is first
> 
> The other half is after Chanyeol watched the discussion between the traitors   
> ❤️❤️❤️

Still Two days ago.  
Sire, which advisor has been championing for Baekhyun's royal status to be downgraded the most!" Chanyeol sinks on to a padded bench raising his head so he can study the three men in front of him. They would never bring something like this up if they didn't have to, yes he may be the Emperor but they all learned to wield the sword together when they were younger. Chanyeol sighs he is fully aware it's no secret some of his court don't exactly favour Baekhyun as their Queen, something he continues to shield Baekhyun from, be it very limited council meetings and official events. "It's not so easy Sehun, I have had many groups of people express their concerns about my choice of Queen." "I know you don't want to think someone within these very well protected, sacred walls wants to do Baekhyun any harm. Sire the poison found is proof enough, I do not think this threat can be ignored! My lord this is your chance as Emperor to make an example of the culprit responsible, and will cement Baekhyun's place as your one true Queen." 

The outburst from Junmyeon, is not surprising, this is the man he has trusted above all others to protect his most precious and sacred love, its an order the man in front of him completes with the utmost care and respect. Chanyeol smiles, he definitely made the right choice appointing the man in front of him, despite his outwardly shy and forever calming like presence, Suho is a military trained assassin, gifted with a bow and arrow. Chanyeol has seen this much shorter man in action, and has no doubt Suho is acutely aware of what is happening when his court is in session, he too being an additional shield of protection. "I agree with Suho, make an example out of this coward, perhaps those that question you will then realise you mean business. Now I'm not suggesting a mass attack, we need to be careful and precise." "Yixing your daily lessons with Baekhyun begin shortly" Chanyeol turns to his private physician, "do not mention this attempt to Baekhyun, I do not want him to panic." Chanyeol watches as both Yixing and Suho nod and bow, one turning and heading back to his own office, the second to retrieve his most precious charge and escort him across the palace. "Sire is it wise to keep this from Baekhyun?" 

Sehun watches as Chanyeol gets up and starts walking away from this peaceful haven, a subtle nod of his head is all Chanyeol does in invitation that he should follow. "I want to be a 100% sure there is a threat, before I tell him, I don't want him to cower away more, I want my queen to feel safe in his home." Sehun smiles softly knowing exactly what Chanyeol means, no he doesn't agree with keeping the Queen in the dark at the moment, however understands that in Chanyeol's eyes Baekhyun has suffered enough. He remembers when they first arrived back, how the young man had refused to come out his private quarters at first! Even the love at first sight they had for each other, couldn't sway Baekhyun to leave his rooms at first. Sehun would never have guessed that the man in front of him could be so besotted, especially with how different they are, Chanyeol is the embodiment of what a raw powerful all alpha male is. Yes Baekhyun is much younger, but his serene nature and gentle quietness, make him wise beyond his years, and the perfect calming presence Chanyeol needs. It had taken the new queen some time to come round to the ways of court, his first official council meeting had ended in disaster, Baekhyun and his suggestion for the palace to have less decadent and excessive food was dismissed without even being discussed. Once Chanyeol had got wind of Baekhyun's lack of support, Chanyeol had brazenly enforced a new bill that any leftover and unused foods, were to be given to the poor. Sehun remembers how Chanyeol's act in support of his queen had caused uproar, one glare from the Emperor was all it took for the ringleaders to stop their argument against it.

Sehun couldn't be any prouder of his best friend, the kingdom he rules over is at its most prosperous, all thanks to Chanyeol's vison of what the kingdom could be, and he certainly lives up to his nickname of the Phoenix emperor! He is kind, understanding and fair most of the time, a ruthless, dominant and powerful force to be reckoned with when needed. Sehun let's his smiles fall, he certainly can understand the wishes and whispers that falling in love with beaskhyun has caused, he himself has been privy to them, being in charge of the palace guard he took it upon him self to silence those in his ranks against Baekhyun and has banished gossip and hearsay amongst the ranks of the personal guard. He knows many of the assembly, and wealthy classes, wished their children were the ones that caught the eye of Emperor, He is infinitely glad it was a quiet blue eyed, petite, and gentle kind hearted Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol has never been more thankful that Sehun isn't the most talkative, yes he knows it's so the man can concentrate on their surroundings; should the need arise to unleash his impressive and lethal sword skills. He hates to admit that in his 33 years of life, the only man to beat him at a sword fight is Sehun! Sehun has bested him at least twice in all their years training together. A smile graces his face, in his youth he lived for the thrill of a good sword fight, now he has a much more pleasurable thrill that he chases in his rather fleeting spare time.

The companionable silence allows him to think more on what they have been discussing, he knows Sehun doesn't agree with his choice not to involve the Queen for now. His precious heart is a sensitive soul, one that he vowed to always protect. Chanyeol will review his decision should there be a need to. Knowing he is being optimistic, he truly hopes the poison has been found as fluke and no one is trying to poison Baekhyun. About to ask Sehun to ensure the Queen's guard is filtered with men loyal to his crown only, when up ahead he spots something that is odd, this area of the palace is supposed to private! It's the private entrance way to his personal chambers, and personal bathhouse. Only maids, Yixing, Sehun, Suho and Minseok are allowed entry. There is no need for court officials to be present. He can see the backs of the two figures both are acting sheepish, both clearly expecting the area to be deserted as he can hear a rather heated request for a conversation in private in 2 days time under the cover of darkness, and in this very location! He senses Sehun's change in stance as if he was a lion about to pounce, throwing his arm out he stops Sehun from advancing. No words are needed, as they silently communicate that they will also be here to witness what they have to say.

Present time after the hearing the culprits

Chanyeol stands on one of his private balconies staring at the twinkling stars above him, how he wishes he was as calm and serene as they are, he is desperate to calm down, potent wrath is still coursing through his veins, and will just not repent. He can't stand here he needs to do something before the intensity in him explodes! He turns from the balcony of his private library, a library hidden away in the many courtyards and pavilions that make the royal palace, even his beloved Queen must ask permission to enter this most sacred place.

He is still so furious at the sheer audacity of that hooded figure, His wrath and fury aimed at those conspirators is powerful, once he figures out who they are retribution will be swift vowing to show no mercy. Trying desperately to calm down as he doesn't want to scare his lover, not after what he has just witnessed! Chanyeol returns inside and stands looking at his reflection in a circular bronze mirror, that stands beautifully on one of the tables scattered with star charts. What he sees doesn't surprise him, even now two hours after uncovering the diabolical truth, his obsidian pupils are still alight with molten intensity! At first he thought his personal physician was out of his mind, just thinking any of the higher tiered court members were conspiring against the crown is treason. Being caught suggesting it in an audience or in a public place, could earn you a one way trip to the hangman's noose! Thanks to an archaic act passed some years ago, one that ensured those who had power remained unchallenged due to fear and unjust trials. It's an act that as Emperor, he will be challenging and most likely abolishing in the weeks to come.

"Have you regained yourself now my lord," Chanyeol snaps out of the staring contest he was having with his reflection. Not surprised to hear Sehun has returned, the man really does know how to be ninja quiet when it suits him. Turning to face Sehun, "how am I supposed to remain calm Sehun, when I want to execute the entirety of my council, a council who pledged their loyalty to me!" Seeing Sehun wince, he knows deep down that it is not him per se that the council should be loyal to, it's to the crown on his head and prosperity of his kingdom. Sighing and attempting to ease the tension in his shoulders "You don't have to say it, I know, I know the Crown and kingdom first! I know I ruffled feathers with my choice of Queen, as a result I have been asked multiple times to consider an alternative route, one I have refused to consider." Chanyeol shudders, the mere thought of being asked to take a concubine, makes bile rise in his throat! "Do you think Baekhyun is being targeted because he was not chosen by the council?" "Its the only possible reason I can think of, I'm afraid that I can not protect him, I fear there is something I'm missing and that it may cost me his love"

Chanyeol suddenly notices that Sehun's arms are full with an instantly recognisable tea tray, a tray holding the ornate jade teapot and matching tea cups, the ones inlaid with pink rose petals," and a gold trim, one that snakes around the tea cups in the form of a majestic dragon. He would recognise this particular tea set anywhere, as he gifted the set to his most precious treasure as a wedding gift. Its also the tea set his Queen favours above all others. It instantly warms his erratically beating heart knowing it's a sure sign his Queen is still awake despite the late hour. "I ran in to Suho in the hallway, It would appear his highness is aware your still awake!"

Chanyeol abruptly stops staring at the tea pot, panic saturating quickly through his veins. The tea tray is complete with a plate of delicate honey songpeoyn! The tray can only mean one thing, Baekhyun has been in the store rooms! No no no, this can't be happening, he hasn't had confirmation back from Yixing that the herb stores are free from any poison! Feeling a gentle hand on his arm. "I know what you're thinking, it's not a herbal blended tea Baekhyun has created, it's just a black tea from the kitchens, one Suho himself watched getting prepared." Chanyeol inhales deeply, trying to steady his elevated heartbeat the acute panic lessons, knowing it was Suho who was dispatched to make the tea.

The number of emotions flowing through him today are starting to cause an intense throbbing along his forehead. Chanyeol knows it the rise in his blood pressure at being so angry at the discovery of attempted poisoning. If he could have his way, all of his council would be disbanded at the very least, and executed at worst. Chanyeol's whole being swiftly overflows with warmth at remembering being told his very reason for breathing is awake. He has been apart from the keeper of his heart long enough today! Chanyeol has spent the whole day apart from his beloved, dealing with his daily duties of meeting the public, endless scrolls to sign, dinner with an ambassador of a neighbouring kingdom, and finally sneaking around his own palace like a thief in the night. "Suho advised he will keep Baekhyun awake, he is in his private chambers." Chanyeol chooses to ignore the smugness of Sehun's smile, picking up the tea tray he heads out of his private library and follows a path to the residence of the Queen, a path he knows even with his eyes closed.


	4. Comfort

Chanyeol stands outside a separated area of the private residences of the palace, this suite of rooms is hidden behind a temple of fertility, that has been standing on the grounds of the palace for millennia. These rooms were once occupied by his mother, tradition dictates that each queen should have their own rooms, one that Baekhyun supported, not that he utilises this area often, Chanyeol was against this at first not truly understanding why Baekhyun required separate rooms of his own, far away from him! It all became clear when Baekhyun didn't join him for dinner one night, Chanyeol had burst into these very rooms, only to discover his delicate husband bedridden in pain, he was promptly shooed away by Yixing. Chanyeol understood why when  
Baekhyun explained his gift was also a curse, causing terrible cramps in his abdomen every other month, which he shyly admitted didn't want Chanyeol to witness. Baekhyun had then declared he prefers his hidden sanctuary bed chamber, the one Chanyeol had commissioned for him shyly admitting to preferring to be close to him at all times.

Finally passing the temple and its imposing cherry red pillars, he turns right and heads towards the only other building, a one story golden tiled Hanok. Chanyeol can see members of the royal guards sat on the steps, chuckling to himself when they suddenly jump up, hastily bowing before standing to attention in the presence of their Emperor. Bowing his head softly in response, he walks up the steps to be met with an open air hallway, soft silvery white muslin drapes hanging from the ceiling give this private refuge a luminous glow, one that matches the main inhabitant of this hanok. 

Chanyeol moves forward to the area where the fire lanterns are still lit, the area just outside the bed chambers, his chest instantly warming at being so close to the most beautiful creature, and the one he loves! Pushing open the door to the vast chamber his breath catches in his throat at the sight before him! Sat atop a raised cushioned bench in an area separated from the bed chamber, sits his love. Breathtakingly beautiful as he sits under the moonlight, his petite body draped in flowing smooth purple silk. Chanyeol is broken out his staring by the soft rustle of a sword being picked up, so enchanted by the dainty perfection in front of him, he completely missed Suho also being present and missed whatever the Queen had whispered to his friend and protector. He doesn't miss the smug smile he sees on Suho's face as he passes, or the click of the lock to the chamber doors.

"I sense weariness within you my lord," Chanyeol watches silently as Baekhyun rises with the grace only a Queen could possess. Chanyeol smiles as he watches Baekhyun gracefully walks towards him, his silk robes billowing around him. Tiny delicate hands gently remove the tea tray in his hands, Baekhyun then returns to the seating area his silk robes continually pooling around him, as he gently places the tray on an ivory table. Realising he has not yet responded, "I thought we agreed in private to drop the honorifics." Chanyeol isn't surprised to see the pink hued blush that appears on Baekhyun's pale cheeks. "I much prefer it, when you call me by my name." Chanyeol smiles in delight knowing the effect he has on this delicate creature. Baekhyun falters slightly when he picks up the teapot, so much so that he has to put down the tea pot before turning to face him with a pout on his flawless rose hued lips. "Must you tease me so!" "Must you insist on calling me my lord," the giggle that follows is music to his ears, he has missed that soft harmonious sound today.

Noticing that his husband has now fully turned to face him, Chanyeol's breath catches in his throat, standing in front of him is a vision, he can only stare at the exquisiteness in front of him. The purple robe Baekhyun wears has slipped down, robes that were already kissing delicate soft skin, now doesn't quite meet in the middle. Leaving Baekhyun's luminous beautiful neck, collarbones, and a hint of bare chest uncovered for him to feast on. Chanyeol doesn't miss how Baekhyun's visible skin, twinkles like the starlight sky above them. The adrenaline filled fury he had previously within him, has vanished to be replaced by a most welcome familiar burn of arousal. He finally notices the air around them, it is thick with the heady smell of jasmine, and their always present sexual chemistry. He can see Baekhyun's blue eyes are dilated, the blush on his cheeks has intensified and now spread to that soft skin on his chest. 

Chanyeol silently moves closer to his husband as if he were a lion stalking its prey, reaching his beloved, he raises his hands hand that covers the whole side of Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol gently runs the back of his hand down a fine smooth porcelain cheek, "you are beautiful." Such happiness replacing the rage he had, as he watches Baekhyun's eyes widen and gasps before he whispers, "as are you Chanyeol." Those incredible words are like a jolt of lightning aiming straight for his manhood. Igniting the arousal swarming within him, it's all it takes for him to step closer to his much smaller husband, and claim those rosebud lips in a punishing kiss. That one kiss turning into hungry kisses, kisses that are fast becoming desperate, remembering that his petite better half will need oxygen. Chanyeol reluctantly releases Baekhyun's fully abused lips not before gently biting Baekhyun's lower lip, loving how Baekhyun gasps for air. Chanyeol is too busy absorbed in the bliss the kisses are creating, by kissing and nipping at trail a down those perfect delicate, dainty pale collarbones, to notice that beautiful small hands gliding down his own chest. Stopingat the ties holding the darkened tunic together. Letting out a gasp himself as he feels the cool night air on his light undershirt, as his tunic is finally removed by tiny dexterous fingers.

It's as if the gasp he lets out has woken up his husband, as those perfect hands have stopped undressing him. Chanyeol can only watch on slightly bewildered, as this ethereal creature he is luckily enough to call all his own, takes a step back never taking his eyes off him! Only able to continue staring at the pure gorgeousness of his husbands petite and lithe body, watching as Baekhyun takes a deep breath, and tantalisingly slowly lowers the robe he is wearing, until it falls to the floor in graceful pile. Chanyeol almost misses the shyly whispered "I live to serve you my lord, please take what comfort you need!" It's all it takes for Chanyeol, as he advances towards the love of his life, picking him up by his soft thighs before turning them both and heading for the bed. The moonlight shining through the windows, highlights the luminosity of the soft skin his eyes are feasting on. Chanyeol can't take his eyes of his love, as he slowly massages his hands down Baekhyun's magnificent fawn coloured nipples, noting how they are already erect. Loving how this amazing man lets out a soft moan, as Chanyeol's hands make contact with his sculpted thighs, that are shaking . Baekhyun's own manhood, already hard and leaking pre cum. 

Chanyeol can't help himself, he needs to touch this Devine being, "oh my love look at you, your already hard." Surprised when Baekhyun blushes even harder, Chanyeol will never get over how his husband is still so shy. So that his love doesn't get unsettled he leans down to kiss his husband sensually, as he cups his manhood, swallowing yet enough moan. Chuckling when Baekhyun stops the kiss to whisper "shouldn't I be pleasuring you" wanting to confirm that he is indeed enjoying this, he takes a delicate hand kissing the palm, before placing those petite fingers around his own rock hard appendage. "I am very much enjoying our pleasure" letting out his own moan when those same fingers start stroking his own member.

Knowing exactly what his inexperienced lover will no doubt be thinking and wanting to say. Mostly am I doing this right. Chanyeol beats him to it with a searing kiss and whispers, "just like that my little dove." The pleasure of those nimble fingers ripples through him, Chanyeol can feel the coiling starting to build low in his belly already. The kittenish sounds, and leaking pre cum from Baekhyun's member are a clear indication that it won't take him long either. Unfamiliar with this room, he winces knowing that he has to improvise on his normal choice of oil. Chanyeol reaches down and coats his fingers in the pearl like essence, of Baekhyun's pre cum. Once his fingers are suitably coated he leans down to capture Baekhyun's lips again in desperate kisses as pushes a finger past that tight ring of muscle just inside that tight anus. Chanyeol feels that coil within him tighten further, when he hears a whispered plea of "more I can take it!" Holding Baekhyun's hand in his free one, for he knows for all the whispered pleads of more, even now after many nights of coupling his little dove still struggles to take him. He slowly adds a slick second finger.

Expecting to hear whimpers of pain, Chanyeol almost chokes in his own moan, as once again delicate fingers are wrapped around his engorged manhood. "Please Chanyeol, bind us together as one." He feels it that tightly wound coil within him, how it blazes red hot like a supernova! He quickly removes Baekhyun's tiny fingers, from his now leaking manhood, and slowly removes his own fingers from beyond his loves tight ring of muscle, seconds later he gently feeds his cock slowly in to those tight walls. He pushes in slowly letting out a moan at the feel of those hot slick walls hugging his manhood tight. "Shh my dove breathe, relax you can do this, breathe." as he feels how much Baekhyun is tensing and whimpering, placing a hand under Baekhyun's head he holds them closer together, as if they are one. This angel beneath him is heaven sent, as he rocks into this perfect creature ever so gently. Mere seconds later he hears his beautiful Baekhyun let out a most sinful moan, as he cums hard panting and trembling. Chanyeol can feel how Baekhyun's slick tight hole continues to spasm, it's the final spark he needs for his coil of arousal to snap like an inferno, as he too cums hard with a cry. 

Before he collapses to the side of his most precious love, he gently uses one of the blankets to wipe them down, first his still shuddering love then himself. With the least enjoyable part of their love making sorted, he goes to collapse beside his lover. Still catching his own breath, Chanyeol doesn't miss the soft glowing smile of his love, nor the whispered "I love you." He turns on his side, hopefully wearing a gentle smile of his own and responds with "I love you, my little dove." What surprises him is the sudden flash of uncertainty in Baekhyun's eyes, he also doesn't miss how he bites his still bruised bottom lip, he loves and hates that nervous habit! He can sense the uncertainty and nervousness coming off Baekhyun in waves. 

The smell of jasmine still heavy in the air, makes his eyes pop as to where exactly in the palace they are. Chanyeol jumps from the bed, a sea of guilt flooding his insides, as the reality of the reason why his husband was here in the first place crashes in to still orgasm hazy mind. Chanyeol gulps, Baekhyun is no doubt suffering from cramps. Whisper shouting "your cycle," he hasn't noticed that Baekhyun has crawled and is now kneeling the edge of the bed. Chanyeol misses how Baekhyun has slowly picked up his hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, before placing his hand palm down on his stomach. Time slows to a stop as Chanyeol realises where his hand is, a sudden fullness there alerting him; dare he believe what Baekhyun is trying to say. Chanyeol adds a second hand and can't help but marvel at how petite his husband is, how his giant hands dwarf Bakhyun's slim almost feminine form. Baekhyun's whispered statement of "my lord, we have been blessed by a miracle," causes his mind to overloads in both in excitable joy and panic. That panic from witnessing what some poor fool is dares causes his world to fade to black, the last thing he hears is Baekhyun screaming for Suho!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeekkk please stay tuned for the next part hopefully it won't be too long for the updates, how quick was this update, I'm surprised myself, the bonus of being on total lockdown. 
> 
> I hope you all like this update, I know some will be surprised by this I truly hope I am doing justice trying to portray how Chanyeol's emotions morph from hate to love. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part ❤️❤️❤️


	5. Protective

The sounds of frantic distressed cries, are the first thing Yixing hears as he rounds the corner of the Queens Hanok! Having been shaken awake by Sehun just 15 minutes ago. He like the man beside him rushes faster up the stairs to the private quarters of the Queen, exchanging a glance with Sehun, when they both realise the royal guard is absent, and in their place are four palace guards! Seconds later they are bursting in to the private chambers. His eyes widen at the scene on entering the chambers, the young Queen is being held roughly by three guards, tears falling down his pale face as he struggles against the men holding him, and the knife against his throat! Yixing is paralysed he knows this is protocol, years of being part of the training means he understands that whoever is still in the room is the likely culprit, and must be detained as per Sehun's orders. His heart bleeds for his friends, he knew tonight was important for Baekhyun. Yixing can already see the bruises forming on his pale delicate wrists, panic settling in as he knows the Queen needs to calm down or the blessed miracle he carries will suffer! Yixing dares not breech the secret he has been entrusted and sworn to protect. Its heart breaking to watch his friend sob out in hysterics, he knows it's the same for Sehun and Junmyeon.

Suddenly he hears the drawing of swords next to him Yixing turns and eyes widen as his own love Suho has his own sword drawn out. Suho is as close as he can be to Baekhyun, stead fast in being a barrier between reaching his charge as he faces off four more of the palace guards, blood dripping down the side of his temple! Why are there so many guards, as one royal guard is kneeling on the floor also being held back by a palace guard! There are two further men trying to lie the emperor flat on his back! "Release The emperor and Queen at once" he winces at the barked command Sehun shouts out. 

Yixing rushes over to Chanyeol as the palace guards step back from the Emperor, but not the Queen, he can feel Sehun bristle beside him, he can't interfere on this he needs to check the Emperor. He quickly assesses the emperor's clothed body, there are no obvious stab wounds or puncture wounds. Knowing after their conversation he can't rule out poisoning, with a heavy heart he cast his gaze around the chambers, as he checks his emperors pulse, breathing a sigh of relief at the normal beat. "General Oh, I ran to the barracks when I first heard the queens cry, we got here just in time to see the captain and the queen acting suspiciously." Yixing turns from the emperor, who's prone from remains still on the hardwood floor, he can feel the start of tears, as he hears and watches a dejected and pale Baekhyun, lower his head and attempt to control himself as he softly whispers a plea "Sehun, I implore you, this is no attempt at my lords life!" Nothing else gets to be said as he hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. Amazed as he watches Sehun and Suho instantly drop to their knees seconds before an infuriated roar erupts behind him "unhand my Queen now!" A deathly silence follows, before the sounds of swords clanging to the ground is heard, Yixing turns around and comes face to face with an enraged Emperor, one with fire and retribution burning in his eyes!

Chanyeol has never been more thankful when Sehun gets off his knees, an abrupt "soliders you are dismissed" leaving the head of guard. As he himself continues to stare down the palace guards who finally release their hold! He frantically wants to go to his angel to calm and soothe his angel. Chanyeol takes a step towards his husband but the stare he receives from Sehun halts him instantly, it's a stare that commands he wait until the room is empty, he has never hated having to follow his own protocol more than this very moment.

Infuriated by seeing his gentle little dove being manhandled, the image of his love being restrained by his own guard will be seared forever in his mind. His heart shatters at the sight of his queen trembling, eyes lowered to the ground, devastated by the red marks forming on his delicate tiny wrists. Chanyeol winces, when he hears Sehun chastise one of the royal guard "You are to return the barracks, where we will discuss your demotion, what were you thinking! Any sign of distress from their majesties in any occasion, calls for myself, suho or your fellow guards first not the palace gaurds! Now get out." Chanyeol nods to the other royal guard who rushes to Suho, who turns an obvious worried glance towards him, shrugging off the royal guard. "I will remain here Sire, please Hung Woo wait by the door, do not let any one pass." Chanyeol watches the last reaming guard bow before swiftly leaving the chambers.

The sob that follows, the shutting of the doors causes Chanyeol to whirl around, finally locking eyes with the purest creature in front of him. His own gasp escaping him as he watches Baekhyun lift his injured arms to rest on his stomach! The same time a memory flashes of a happily whispered "we have been blessed by a miracle," which was embarrassingly and swiftly followed by him blacking out! He can worry about that later now is definitely not the time for self loathing, not when his love has suffered a deplorable act in his own home. One he will ensure is never repeated, hearing whimpers and Baekhyun clearly starting to hyperventilate! He launches forward capturing his still trembling husband in his arms, sinking them both to the ground in a sea of purple silk encased in his protective embrace. Chanyeol locks eyes with the three men in the room, they have much to discuss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this,   
> I do hope you like this shorter update 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	6. Miricale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Baekhyun’s POV!

Two weeks ago,  
A strange nauseous feeling in the back of his throat, is the first thing that wakes Baekhyun the second as he opens his eyes, is that this is not his chambers! Baekhyun smiles tenderly at the recognition of red drapes hanging around him as his hands stroke the crimson silk coverlet over him! He is so happy to in Chanyeol's private bed chamber, turning over to kiss his husband, the smile falls off his lips at realising he is alone and the bed is empty! Likely meaning he fell asleep after dinner, he had hoped the exhaustion of the day would not hit him so hard! Slowly sitting up at the realisation he fell asleep on his husband after they have spent days apart due to commitments to the kingdom, Baekhyun cringes at his insensitivity, their first night together in day's and he falls asleep! 

Knowing his husband, Baekhyun doubts Chanyeol slept, he knows his love probably watched him sleep, before once again spending the night pouring over scrolls in his private library. Smiling at the image of his husband soft handsome face, Baekhyun can't help but fear he may of pushed his husband to his other safe haven his private library. It's the only room of the palace he would dare not entre with out Chanyeol's exact permissions. Awake fully He stays sitting still as that familiar unwanted anxious feeling assaults his senses, trying desperately to swallow away the saliva in his mouth! Its been like this for the last 5 days each morning he has either been sick or felt dreadful! Suho has teased him about it continuously, saying it'a case of lovesickness, as neither he or Chanyeol can bear to be parted for long, that or as Suho pointed it could mean his cycle! 

Baekhyun would have preferred to wake up beside the beautiful man who owns his whole heart and soul, happy blushes form on his cheeks at memories of what happened a week ago, that blush deepening as he recalls his husbands toned godlike physique, and the soft love making they participated in. Baekhyun knows he is lucky to have such a kind, patient and gentle lover, especially considering their 15 year age gap and his inexperience in all things sexual. Baekhyun made sure he confessed to Chanyeol, when those first sparks of love and arousal ignited between them, how he had no experience and didn't want to disappoint his king! Chanyeol eyes had darkened with what he now knows is love, lust and arousal, and promised they would take it slow. Baekhyun shivers, each time they come together to make love its beautiful, both of them leaning what each other loves most. Chanyeol is endlessly patient with him, bought out of his rather pleasant daydream by the arrival of his personal guard and confidant. "Good Morning your grace, his majesty sends his apologies for not being here this morning." Baekhyun tries to smile sleepily, sadly that nauseous feeling intensifies, swiftly rising to the back of his throat. Baekhyun moves as fast as he can, but not fast enough he knows he won't make the bathhouse! He tries and fails, to hold his hands up-to to his face in an effort to stop being sick over the expensive silk coverlet. A swift "Baekhyun here" is heard, mere seconds before he empties what little food he had the day before in to the porcelain wash basin Suho thrusts underneath him. 

Baekkhyun hears, "thats the third time this week your grace, should I send for his majesty? Should I prepare your Hanok for your cycle" at the same time a cotton rag and cup of water is handed to him. Desperately shaking his head as he wipes his face, he knows Chanyeol has an important meeting with the council on defences to the border today. "No Please Suho!" "You know my lord will want to keep me bound to my chamber, if he gets a hint of me being unwell." Baekhyun doesn't want his beloved to leave such an important council meeting just for him, over what's most likely a nervous and upset stomach. Baekhyun's eyes frost with tears and avoids the stern face of Suho, they both know it not the real reason why he doesn't wish to alert Chanyeol. Members of council who dislike him will be present, they certainly don't need any more reason to dislike him. "Alright Baekhyun, if I get reprimanded by either Sehun, Yixing or the Emperor, I'm going to say you swore me to secrecy." Baekhyun looks at Suho probably for the first time that morning a small smile on his face, grateful his guard understands his hesitation to alert the Emperor at the moment. Finally feeling that nausea pass, he stands straight as a maid enters with a beautiful soft yellow robe " I do however recommend you discuss it with Yixing today, he may be able to teach you to make the appropriate tea. That pout won't work on me your grace, you tell him or I will." Finally not feeling so nauseous, he smiles at Suho, as he is dressed in light chiffon. Feeling mischievous and knowing how Suho hates it, he responds with a "yes captain." Smiling at the desired effect when he hears "brat," in response, catching Suho's eyes both of them giggle, as Baekhyun prays to the heavens in thanks for Chanyeol rescuing him that awful day.

Baekhyun enters the area of the palace where Yixing's office is, severely delayed due to the return of that awful nausea! Nausea that caused the loss of breakfast, perhaps Suho has a point about his cycle! It's not the traditional cycle that a lady has to go through monthly, his cycle causes pain sporadically only to indicate he is fertile. Wiping the tear from his eye at the memories of how his father sneered and recoiled from the discovery of his only son being able to bare children, it wasn't long until his father had killing his mother, and tried to sell him to a warlord! It took being rescued by a tall handsome man that he couldn't take his off, a man who loves him so passionately and happily provides constant reassurance and patience for him not be terrified of this gift. "1000 apologies your grace, one of the guards had an accident in training and needed stiches," Baekhyun attempts to respond that it's no issue, when out of nowhere he is hit by an intense dizziness that causes him to sink to the bench to the side of the room. Concentrating on breathing deeply so he doesn't end up projectile vomiting across the floor. A minute passes when he feels a cool rag in his forehead raising his eyes he meets the concerned face of Yixing wearing a gentle smile. Embarrassed that he made such a spectacle of himself he goes to bow his head when Yoxing shakes his head "Baekhyun forgive me for saying this but you are, and I didn't know it was possible paler then normal, are you suffering with your cycle?" Unable to control the tears Baekhyun gently shakes his head before whispering " I don't think it's my cycle Yixing, I've been sick a couple of time these last few days, I think it's from anxiety do you have a tea recipe you can show me how to prepare?" 

Baekhyun watches as Yixing replaces the rag with his hand confused further when he asks "what time are you being sick?" "Mostly early morning, the first time I was sick I was awakened barely in time to make it to my wash bowl." Baekhyun can't help but be intrigued by the smile on Yixing's face as he gently lifts his much smaller wrist up and placing two fingers on his pulse point! Baekhyun's eyes widen perhaps the physician is on to something, "Yixing, what's wrong with me?" "May I be allowed to examine your abdomen to be completely sure your grace." Baekhyun nods before he laid back on the bench, Suho will tease him even more now, especially if his hunch is right about cycles and anxiety. 

He can't help the hiss he releases, when Yixing's cool  
hands make contact with his warm skin, "apologies for the coldness your grace." Baekhyun smiles at the older man leaving him to concentrate, as his eyes find focus on the low table to the side of the room, dried herbs already laid out for his lesson. Feeling the return of soft chiffon over him, Baekhyun feels instant relief at the biggest smile he has ever seen on Yixing's face, and he has witnessed the man when Suho returns back from any mission outside the palace. "Your grace, when were you last intimate with his majesty?" Baekhyun can feel the heat rising on his cheeks at such a personal question, "Yixing!" He knows the physician needs to know as most likely working out if it's cycle related, he still doesn't like to admit that he and The Emperor partake in lovemaking most nights. "Do you recall coupling with the emperor, around 2 full moons ago?" All Baekhyun can do is shyly nod, as he experiences flash black of a particularly passionate encounter in his private courtyard. "My congratulations your Grace you are with child, The Emperors heir will be with us in about 7 full moons!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is for this story to be mainly in Chanyeol's POV with snippet chapters from Baekhyun's POV.
> 
> I really hope I have done this justice! Please do leave comments and feedback I would love to know what you all think
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️💚


	7. Breathe

The panicked erratic whimpers and distressed cries of the man he swore to protect, shatter Chanyeol's heart. Tonight should have been a night filled of rejoicing, at discovering the miracle they have been gifted, instead the mother of his child and the future Emperor was cruelly and unjustly restrained by the palace guards! Disgrace is not a an emotion he has had to experience before, the agony burning in his heart that it be on the same night when he should be feeling nothing but jubilant is not lost on him. Chanyeol gently cups one of Baekhyun's pale cheeks as he tightens his hold around his petite shaking frame in an desperation effort to calm the younger man, "breathe my beautiful little dove, breathe with me, I have you you both, this will never happen again I promise you that!" 

30 minutes later Chanyeol is relieved to finally see his precious dove start regulating his breathing, That relief is short lived when his delicate Queen's melodic voice quivers as he whispers, "my lord I truly am sorry I didn't mean for my news to cause you harm!" Absolute devastation, ripples beneath his skin at the dejection he hears in Baekhyun's Voice, at his belief he caused his blackout! Chanyeol will not allow this perfect creature to believe he as fault, or that he doesn't want what he hopes will be the first of many children. Knowing he has to act fast to prove himself to the beautiful angel in his arms, an angel who is still shivering. He gently lowers his own hand down and places it over the petite hand clutching his silk clad abdomen, smiling at the gasp he hears. Continuing to prove himself, Chanyeol entwines his much bigger fingers with his Queen's slim pale delicate fingers.

"No, no my love you are not at fault, I have no excuse for scaring you like I did," Chanyeol vows when the time is right he will discuss what has been plaguing him, tonight is not that night! He will not alarm his husband further regarding the poison, not now there is too much at stake! Needing to see Baekhyun's beautiful turquoise eyes, Chanyeol turns Baekhyun's head gently with his free hand, lowering his own head he murmurs against those rose red lips, as he squeezes the dainty fingers he has encased " You are my miracle and this blessing you carry my dove, will only know love, I swear it." Chanyeol can feel his shoulders release their tension at the small smile Baekhyun finally wears as he squeezes back against his fingers, the same time a shuffle behind them is heard. Chanyeol has much to say to the three men behind him, first he will ensure his dove is cared for, and no harm has come to the precious miracle he carries before addressing what has happened tonight. He will not tolerate his young Queen being handled so roughly in his own home, especially now he bares the next Emperor!

The first duty he must complete before dealing with the palace guards, is too ensure Baekhyun is more comfortable. The sound of his melodious giggles, as he swiftly lifts him bridal style over to the couch is music to his ears. The second he gently places his dove on the sofa, Yixing approaches him, Chanyeol spots the soft cotton bandages and a trinket containing a familiar luminous pearl like cream, in the physicians arms. Chanyeol watches as the physician doesn't head straight to Baekhyun, instead Yixing holds them out to him whilst bowing, "its Arnica cream sire, for Baekhyun's wrists." Chanyeol nods at Yixing indicating he may step back, glad to see Yixing instantly take a step back, Chanyeol nods his way thankful the physician understands that this is something he must do.

Approaching Baekhyun, ensuring his posture is relaxed and wearing a gentle expression so as not to startle his doc w further. Chanyeol moves closer to the younger man on the couch, gently stroking one of his tear stained alabaster cheeks. He smiles at a whispered "my Lord, you don't need to do this" "I thought we agreed that you would drop honorifics little dove!" Chanyeol doesn't miss the discreet muffled, "we are not alone." Knowing now is not the time to address being called by his name, Chanyeol concentrates on the more pressing issue at hand, dressing those atrocious red welts developing on his Queens delicate wrists. "Oh my dove what have they done," he exclaims as he lifts a dainty wrist and places a kiss against the biggest bruise, those bruises will be painful cone morning. Surprised when Baekhyun responds "What they were trained to do, yes I know about the protocol! My lord it was my screams they distracted Suho from alerting Sehun, none of this is anyone's blame." 

Chanyeol turns to the man he entrusted to protect Baekhyun, Suho stands with blood dripping down his temple, Chanyeol can see the self-loathing he has mirrored in Suho eyes. Making sure he portrays just how glad Suho was outside, "you did well Captain, do not doubt your abilities, after all it takes great strength and courage to stand up against ones own comrades." Making an instant decision to amend that protocol he insisted upon before he was married man and soon to be father. Chanyeol studies his young love, hating Baekhyun's red rimmed eyes its clear the stress of the night has taken a toll. Taking the second wrist to repeat the process of wrapping the cream in place, marvelling at how after all their time together he still can't get over how petite the other half of his soul is. "Tell me my little dove, do you feel pain anywhere else," "Just Nauseous and throbbing in my wrists I promise." At the mention of nausea, Chanyeol turns and nods slightly to Yixing, who moves in and instantly starts fussing over his husband like a mother hen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
> Thank you all for such kind words so far and for taking time to read this. I’m so thankful for all your kudos, and comments.
> 
> I have just passed 10k words on this story, which is just amazing
> 
> Just a reminder this is not medically or historically accurate. I’m also sorry for any mistakes that I have missed 
> 
> Please do leave your feedback, thanks again ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Servitude

Two hours later Chanyeol's POV  
Chanyeol stands staring at his golden throne, the emblem of his royal crest a golden Phoenix rising from the crimson flames towards the inky black of a sky during sunset hangs to one side. The other side of his throne hangs a second crest, a silver magnolia tree against a back drop of purple, both crests couldn't be more different. One represents strength and rebirth, the second represents knowledge and grace. The colour a royal one to remind everyone, Baekhyun is a Prince in his own right. All of this hangs above a raised dais of expensive Japanese maple wood, lacquered in gleaming gold leaf. Standing proudly beside the throne are black marble fire pits carved in the shape of matching phoenixes, the fire serves as Chanyeol's constant reminder that he wouldn't think twice, about burning his throne and palace to the ground to save his Queen and the precious life he now carries.

Chanyeol should be with Baekhyun right now begging for his forgiveness, Yixing however had other ideas! After watching the physician fuss over his delicate husband for a good hour, which did nothing for Chanyeol's sudden nervous tension, Yixing thankfully had confirmed Baekhyun and their miracle were fine. The physician had then demanded that the Queen be allowed to rest, suddenly producing a sleeping tonic insisting that it be drunk there and then which Bakehyun had objected too but took. Chanyeol barely had time to kiss his husbands perfect rose bud lips, before the physician had shooed him out of the chambers, declaring that he and Suho will remain to watch over Baekhyun.

Needing to rid himself of the negative energy surging though him, Chanyeol sent Sehun to the palace barracks to round up the dozen men that essentially did what they were trained for! The sound of dozens of footsteps approaching the throne room, shake him out of his daydream making Chanyeol move quickly wanting to be sat atop his throne when the Guards enter. Chanyeol watches as Sehun leads the 12 men in to the throne room, he can still see the lingering fire in his Generals eyes! No doubt Sehun unleashed his ice cold persona on the soldiers, who can't bring themselves to look him directly in the eye! What he doesn't expect is for all the men to line up in a straight line and each one including Sehun to drop their down on one knee and lay their swords on the ground with the hilts pointing in his direction, a chorus of "long live the Emperor!"

Chanyeol knows he wants retribution but he will not allow loyal men to feel shame for the actions he sanctioned! Shocked that all the men, including one he has known all his live have taken such a pose, for its a pose both the royal infantry and general army use to indicate they surrender, and one sends that sends shivers down his spine. "General Oh, you and the rest of the guards may rise, I do not accept your surrender!" To appear less imposing Chanyeol stands from his throne and walks down the raised dais to stand level with his men, thankful that Sehun has risen first. He makes a mental note to keep Sehun back and explain that he was conscious when Sehun demanded Baekhyun's release and that he will never blame him.

Now that he is eye level with the soldiers that form part of the palace guard, Chanyeol can see that each one wares the same expression guilt. The need to punish them diminishes further as he remembers his Queen's words about doing what they were trained to do. Chanyeol has no doubt that the purest heaven sent creature sleeping peacefully would not want them punished for doing what they have trained relentlessly for. "I know you all fear the reason for calling you here, my initial response to your barbaric behaviour was to send you to guard the city walls. Those who had hands on the Queen fishing in the salt mines!" Chanyeol doesn't miss how each man waivers in their stance! "The fact that you acted as per protocol and my Queen's insistence that this is no ones blame is the very reason the wall and mines will not be your fate. However such brutality on the my innocent Queen will not be tolerated, I was conscious when you all disobeyed your commanding officer and didn't release Baekhyun!" 

As much as Chanyeol wants to be ruthless with these men, they did follow his protocol, he will also take into a point as he isn't so blind to see that each mans posture begs for atonement. "I know you are good men and even I make mistakes, you will from tomorrow Be transferred to the new police unit outside of the palace walls." Chanyeol knows he has made the right decision when he sees determination replace the fear on the eleven men in front of him, "you will still complete the vows of servitude to this kingdom just not within the palace walls now use this time this evening to prepare for your departure. General Oh you may dismiss the men."

Sehun's POV  
Turning from the Emperor, Sehun nods sharply at the soldiers in front of him watching as the men file out of the room with unmistakeable precession that only those trained in the palace possess. He is about to follow when he hears a rustle and an obvious sound of something slumping to the ground he stops and turns back to the Emperor, who to Sehun looks lost as he sits on the bottom step of the very throne he should be sitting on! "Sire," "I am well Sehun, just glad that this night is finally over! Before you try to beg forgiveness what I said was true, I heard you back at Baekhyun's chambers, I couldn't say it at the time so I will say it now, thank you."Sehun watches as his friend wipes his hand over his suddenly tired and vulnerable face, "Sire you did the right thing," "I fear I am going to be a slave to paranoia for the foreseeable future, that being said I want that protocol amended Sehun, I never want to see my queen restrained by palace guards again!" Sehun can only imagine the horror Chanyeol felt at seeing Baekhyun being manhandled for a second time. He feels a deep shame, for not being on hand to diffuse the situation sooner.

Sehun makes a mental note to revise the protocol with Junymeon, about to suggest a way forward to implement changes, he hears clear astonishment in Chanyeol's voice "I'm going to be a father!" Sehun is ecstatic for both their Majesties and the blessed miracle The Queen carries. Sehun smiles to himself, Baekhyun has always been treated so delicately by the Emperor, and he has no doubt Baekhyun will be treated like a porcelain doll by Chaneyol going forward. "Many congratulations, i know it is sooner then expected sire. I know you said you don't blame me but i do feel responsible for the failings of the palace guards and will accept what ever punishment you see fit." About to get back down on his knees, he feels the tug on the hilt of his sword.

Chanyeol's POV.  
Chanyeol shakes his head at the clear intention of Sehun's posture, "Sehun you were not in the room when Baekhyun was accosted I do not hold you or Suho responsible for the actions of the place guard. Believe me it will be me begging for forgiveness when Baekhyun is suitably rested! Now that he has addressed the palace guards, he can concentrate on that failed poison attempt, he was fair to the soldiers of the palace, he will not be so lenient to those that have dared to harm his precious dove. "Sehun i want extra patrols of all the areas the queen frequents, make sure they are discreet, and I want the perpetrators behind the poison bought to me alive." The knowing smirk that appears on Sehun's face confirms to Chanyeol that his General knows that he wants to personally deliver what they have coming to them.

Chanyeol looks up to the emblems hanging above him once more, filled with and almost drunken giddiness his beautiful dove certainly surprised him with the news of their impending progeny. His little dove and their miracle will be the most protected creatures in his kingdom, a gentle shove to his shoulder has him instantly turn to Sehun, “Sire you should be with your Queen, he will need you now more then ever” Rising from the dais Chanyeol has much to discuss with his little dove, the first will be discovering how long he kept this blessing from him, how many moons until the arrival of his heir. Nodding his head to Sehun as indication he is ready to move, “there is one obstacle before i can be with my Queen,” “don’t tell me your afraid of a shorted Chinese man!” 

Both he and Sehun are too immersed in their conversation on how to to get Yixing to let him in to the Queens chambers, to notice the figure that steps out behind the throne, one who was witness to their entire conversation and is now in possession of the biggest news for his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, your support has been amazing when i all I wanted was to throw in the towel. I'm almost at 700 reads! Thank you 🙏


	9. Evil plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for taking interest in my story? I'm just going to leave this little snippet here. Just a little update on what's in store! 
> 
> I can’t believe I have as many reads as I do on this, that’s so amazing thank you 😊

Three hours after Chanyeol and Sehun leave the Throne room.

"You are certain of this?" "Yes my liege, his majesty dismissed some of the palace guard to outside the city walls, before he admitted he was going to be a father!" The councillor scans over the man on his knees as he keeps his head bowed low, he doesn't miss the slight shake of his servants hands even with the room shrouded in darkness. The councillor smiles evilly he has such a well-trained man servant, maybe he should arrange more punishments so they never forget their place!

His macabre thoughts are cut off as he hears his companion bark out "Leave us," he watches as the servant hastily backs out of the room, before turning to his companion. "This will change our initial plan to supplant the queen with someone of our choosing, the Emperor will be more protective of that abomination now!" "We can still act to force the Emperor down a different path," "how The Emperor will never give up his Queen now!"

The councillor does concede his companion has a point, "you must know we failed at our poisoning attempt, the physician Yixing, was seen emptying out the herb store by my maids as they were passing." Its satisfying watching how the colour drains quickly from the face of his companion, perhaps he is afraid to complete the treason they swore to carry out after all.

"I concede those closest to the Emperor do appear to be on high alert, and I have not seen the queen since the last full moon." Not seeing the Queen certainly supports what his servant discovered. He tilts his head, as his companion utters out "perhaps we could implant a midwife into the household who will take the new born?"

The councillor suddenly offers his companion a treacherous smile as his eyes take on a dangerous glint, he has a much better idea. One that will force not only the Emperor to bend to his will, it will break his Queen! If he executes his plan well, it will not only destroy the Queen, it will turn him against the whole council who embrace him and in turn force Chanyeol to strip him of his title.

He will not tell his companion of his plan to trick the council into passing a new law, one that will prevent offspring of such an abomination being able to claim the throne! "That will not work, the midwife would be dead before she leaves the Queens palace. Come my friend it is almost daylight, we will need our wits about us if we are to challenge the king about removing palace guards. The Councillor bows to his companion as he takes his leave, making a mental note to ensure said companion is first to the chopping block should this idea fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.....
> 
> As always please leave your comments, do you think the plan will succeed? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. Insulted

Three weeks later,  
Chanyeol sits atop his gilded throne watching as his most trusted advisors scream at each other, completely stunned into silence. He has never felt such fury as he surveys the fallout of such a callous idea, he just cannot comprehend what his council has suggested. Well he can as he zeros in on the smug looking men too his left, standing behind the most extreme of his councillors the one who suggested such outrageousness. Chanyeol tries to remain calm and keep his face as neutral as possible, he cannot give away how seething in anger he is. Ensuring his face remains a picture of indifference on the outside, inside however he is screaming! He knows he is close to loosing his temper, he can feel that potent red mist building behind his eyes the rage filling deep in his veins. His always strong hands are curled so tightly around an a rare ornate ivory and peacock feather fan it starts to crack. Chanyeol closes his eyes briefly in a desperate attempt to control the fire in his veins. It's all futile, all he can feel is his soul desperately screaming out how wrong this is, and how good certain heads would look above blunt poles. 

Only last week he and his beautiful and truly glowing little dove, announced to the council that they are expecting the next crown prince or princess! Chanyeol had never been moor proud of his delicate husband, he was so nervous yet so glorious in his white silk robes made from silk imported all the way from Rome. Chanyeol smiles as he remembers, how his little dove had for the first time stood proudly beside him. Beakhyun was so regal and so statuesque, a far cry from his usual timidness when in the presence of councillors as Chanyeol announced their news. Chanyeol could even see the excitement in Baekhyun when the majority of his trusted council, who were congratulatory and suggested a festival to celebrate. A celebration both to announce the impending arrival and celebrate the plentiful harvest at the same time. However instead of planning the festivities today, those who bore sour faces at the news of this most precious gift, have instead used Baekhyun’s unique gift to instead suggest such audacity, they have put forth a request for a the most insulting of new rulings. One that would effectively destroy his marriage, as some are advising a archaic rule that any offspring born to a male carrier is not a blessing from the gods, that’s not all they also want to decree any male carrier born child an abomination, one who should not inherit the throne!

Chanyeol has never felt so crestfallen and insulted, he finally opens his eyes and watches the scene of chaos before him with a broken heart. He has always valued the vast knowledge and experience of these men, and now a select few want to degrade and humiliate the most important person in his life, no he will not have it! He takes a deep breath about to demand this pure outrageous idea be quashed, when he notices one of his highest ranking councillors Wang Sunil. He's always been scheming letch, always opposing any idea that should make the kingdom more prosperous. Always wanting to higher taxes, ration rice sacks, and bring back slavery! Chanyeol has never liked Sunil, even before his father died Sunil had been a vicious jealous man even back then and has always hated him. Chanyeol knows it’s most probably because Sunil would of been Emperor had Chanyeol not been born. Sunil’s Mother was a first cousin of his father, and was the only remaining family of his father that is untill she died given birth to Sungil. Chanyeol discreetly notices how Sunil still retains that cold facade, his hard obsidian eyes have always carried such animosity. He watches as Sunil as he stands amongst the disarray how he stands with a sinister smile on cold face, one that sends bleak chills down his spine and his heartbeat to spike!

Chnayeol sucks in much needed oxygen as the memory of a cloaked figure flashes briefly before him, could it be that Sungil is the key to the attempted poison on Baekhyun! It would explain how whoever it was, was able to access the store cupboards, Chanyeol remembers how it was Sunil who has been spearheading the requests for concubines, and was the one who's callousness left Baekhyun cowering away from daily court meetings. Chanyeol can feel the lava in his veins erupt like lava, he discreetly turns his head to get the attention of Sehun. He finds Sehun the man he trusts above all others, standing with a defensive pose, hand wound tightly on the hilt of his long sword. Chanyeol hasn't missed how his personal guards stance screams fury and how he is coiled tight like a cobra ready to strike!

Chanyeol can understand his veins are filled with potent boiling lava, he yearns to wipe the look of smugness off Sunil's face. It would certainly make him feel better as the continuous screams both for and against this argument don't seem to be quitting and are giving him an intense head ache. No he has had enough of this blatant disrespect of the Queen, he will not let Baekhyun be slandered like this, it's time to make his advisors realise just how infuriated he is! Rising like the phoenix on his crest and banner behind him, Chanyeol descends from his throne he stares down the left side of the room, where most have been in favour of Sunil. It's the first satisfaction he feels when the odd two or three advisors, in support of Sunil start to recoil and waver in their original smugness, just as they should. "I have always respected the views of this council and have always believed that as caretakers of our kingdom we have always acted for the best. I have never once used my position as the supreme ruler of this nation for my own personal gain." Chanyeol walks to the middle of the the vast ornate throne room when he hears Sunil attempt to speak "Your Majesty" "Silence, I know you have never favoured the fact that I love a younger man, one that holds such a special gift, Sunil I know this is all to try and push me to take a more traditional concubine, it will never happen and know this Sunil for as long as I am Emperor, Baekhyun will always be my choice!"

Nothing else is said as the doors the throne room are slammed open, which causes Chanyeol to frown. All the staff in the palace know not to disturb him when council is in session, he really isn't in the mood to deal with eunuchs or handmaidens today! About to reprimand the poor soul who not only interrupted, but all colour drains from his face when Suho barges past the eunuchs advising court is in session. The look on Suho's face causes the fury currently burning through his veins to turns ice cold. Chanyeol knows whatever the captain has to say will not be good. "Your majesty please forgive the intrusion, the queen insists on your presence," Chanyeol eyes widen when he sees a flash of desperation in Suho;'s eyes before they return to their usual calmness. "Well I'm sure whatever flower tea the Queen insists the Emperor tries, can wait until our session is over."

Chanyeol whirls on Sunil feeling a spark of satisfaction when the smirk he is wearing falls off his face, standing to his full height and using his most menacing tone, "I shall make that easier then councillor Wang, this session is over you are all dismissed." He has never been more thankful to Sehun and to Suho who have advanced to stand behind him in silent support of their Emperors demand yet remain silence as not give Sunil a change to eavesdrop.

Chanyeol watches as all the advisors including Sunil file out the throne room quickly, he waits as the seconds drag on before the eunuchs shut the heavy golden doors. Chanyeol turns to find Suho with a strange look in his eyes, that strange look and the way Suho seems to fidget in unnatural unease causes Chanyeol's heart to bear erratically, "Your majesty, the handmaidens found his highness in the store cupboard" Chanyeol can see how Suho is struggling, he waits as Suho calms himself and looks him in the eye. What Suho says causes him debilitating panic, and a unfamiliar searing awful pain unlike anything he has ever known. "I beg forgiveness your majesty, his highness was found unconscious with blood on his robes!" 

To be continued......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeekk I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter, A thousand apologies that this has taken so long to be posted!
> 
> Thank you so much for talking interest in this story! 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!   
> This chapter does deal with a very sensitive theme, this is also not medically or historically accurate!

Chanyeol races through his private chambers and out to the courtyard where the queen's secret palace resides, not caring that Suho and Sehun have to jog to keep up with him. The terror and absolute panic of being told Baekhyun was found unconscious with blood in his robes was, and is so potent it almost suffocates him! The firm grip earlier from Sehun prevented him from completely collapsing to the floor. Once his senses returned he didn't hang around to hear what else Suho had to say, he just bolted from the throne room in a cloud of red silk, desperate too to get to the very reason he breathes. Flashes of Sunil's smugness didn't help either, Chanyeol knows now something is a miss in his court, silently vowing if something happens to his precious little dove and their miracle, hell will look like a holiday! 

Sheer panic has engulfed his entire body as a million different scenarios of what could possibly of happened flood his mind, each one more drastic then the last. Yes they managed to stop one poison attempt, it doesn't mean there hasn't been more, perhaps that one attempt was just a diversion, especially after witnessing what some his council have spent the better part of the morning screaming about, and his conversations with both Suho and Sehun, the only men he can trust with Baekhyun's safety! What happened today still makes his blood boil and unable to comprehend that certain members of his counsel think Baekhyun and their baby are unworthy of being his rightful consort; their miracle the true heir apparent! Finally outside the pagoda normally he would stop and take in the serenity of this secret calming space hidden behind the magnolias and sakura trees, not today as the air around the pagoda is one saturated with pain and anxiety. Chanyeol can feel the waves of pain igniting within him at the subtle smell of iron, hitting his nostrils as he reaches the silver handled oak doors that lead to Baekhyun's private chamber.

What he finds the other side of the grand oak doors carved in the shape of magnolia trees to match the crest Baekhyun chose breaks him! Chanyeol sucks in much needed oxygen as he finally gets a better look, his beautiful dove's outer robes have been removed, along with his ornate waist coat and breeches. A white muslin protects his most sacred areas! Chanyeol's heart flutters at the utter stillness of his Queen, and the trail of blood that coats the white and lilac silk sheets beneath him. The stillness of Baekhyun who appears to still be unconscious, forces his feet in to action as he lunges towards his love, finally sinking to the floor on his knees unable to voice out what he needs to know most! For now all he can do is watch as Yixing stands on the other side of the cot his delicate little dove lies apon, one of his dainty wrists encased in one of the physician's hands, Chanyeol hasn't missed how Yixing has his second hand on the slight fullness of Baekhyun's stomach, Chanyeol silently prays to the heavens for it not to be what he fears most.

Those prayers are short lived when his beautiful delicate husband lets out a pained whimper, as the muslim cloth covering him quickly turns crimson! Chanyeol jumps out of his skin when Yixing looks up behind him and simply demands, "take him!" Before he can demand answers as to what is happening he is shoved back in to the waiting arms of Sehun and Suho, and dragged away from the cot all he can see is red as his little dove is turned on his side dark crimson clots covering every inch of his glorious alabaster skin. "Yixing, what is going on" The sadness and anguish that he sees when Yixing finally looks at him is all it takes for the despair and the pain to crash through his very soul like a tsunami. "My lord I have to assist the Queen, that's why he has been turned to face me I needed to see how much of the foetus has come away, I will explain all once I am sure the second baby is safe!" Confused as to what Yixing has said all he can do is numbly whisper "Second baby?" "Yes your majesty it must have been twins, there is still a strong second heartbeat along with Baekhyun's, right now I have to remove the first otherwise an infection will occur and spread."

Sudden chocking fear engulfs him, as he resists and struggles against the arms holding him away from his little dove who still has yet to regain consciousness! Sehun's whispered words "I know you are concerned for Baekhyun my Lord, you need to let Yixing do his job and save them both." Feeling the second pull on his arms from both Sehun and Suho has him immediately stop his struggling, as he allows both men drag him away from the cot. Shaking his head of that all-consuming numbness he knows there is much too still be thankful for, they still have their miracle he just has to trust Yixing with his little dove, his queen, his life "please save them, save them both."

All he can do as he is dragged further away from his young Queen is watch as Yixing nods before he starts barking out commands to his apprentices, Chanyeol lets out a sob as he sees the wooden contraction one he has only ever read about, it's needed to stretch that most delicate passage so the attending physician can remove any remnants of their baby! That contraction can only be used in miscarriages up to five full moons, it truly will haunt his nightmares for sometime to come. Chanyeol watches dejectedly as his precious heart is turned completely over in preparation, it truly breaks his heart that such archaic traditions will keep him away from the other half of his soul as he goes through something so traumatic and devastating, the last thing he sees before two eunuchs shut the oak doors on him is Yixing chanting in prayer! 

Chanyeol paces outside the oak doors hating himself for feeling instant relief that he still has an heir, as it mixes with the sorrow he feels at the loss of one of their babies. His heart bleeds for his young delicate husband, he knows Baekhyun will blame himself for their loss, the one thing he is most thankful for in all this is that Baekhyun is still unconscious! "Your majesty there is something you should know," At the sound of Suho's voice Chanyeol snaps out of his grief induced daydreams, turning to face his captain he wipes the tears he hadn't realised were falling. "Baekhyun he asked to be alone and wanted to get some burdock root to make a calming tea," sensing there is more to this story especially seeing how Suho's face is awash with emotions something he never normally displays unless he is with Baekhyun alone, waving his hand in a go on manor for the captain to continue as he just doesn't have the energy to speak. He waits as Suho takes a deep breath before delivering "your majesty forgive me, the queen and I were discussing linens for the baby, I wasn't paying attention to where we were, we were close to the throne room. I'm so sorry The Queen, he heard Sunil your majesty, Baekhyun heard him denounce your baby as heir apparent and he heard every word of Sunil suggesting that he should not be Queen!"

Chanyeol growls in murderous rage at Suho's statement, whirling around to face Sehun he is about to demand that Sunil be placed under arrest when a sudden pain filled wail is heard from behind the oak doors. The indescribable sound of pain Chanyeol just heard can only belong to his precious heart, and can only mean he has regained consciousness! He can't hold back the sob of his own as it dawns on him his delicate husband woke up without his presence beside him, no doubt in tremendous pain and beyond confused!

Chanyeol rushes to open the oak doors when a gentle hand is felt on his shoulder, "you must control your emotions, the Queen will need your strength!" Chanyeol knows Sehun is right, Baekhyun will be inconsolable over their loss, yet needs to be strong for their remaining miracle, as a second agonised wail is heard he vows to be that pillar of strength as he uses all the force he possesses to barge back in to room. What he finds once he has returns to the room is so soul destroying it hurts deep in in his core! Baekhyun remains on his front, his still naked tiny delicate frame trembling as he whimpers a never ending barely whispered chorus of "no no no no no" as Yixing tries valiantly to keep him still as that cursed contraption is still attached to his most sensitive body part! 

It's breaks his heart to hear such tortured cries, and to know Baekhyun is awake to feel the very last vestiges of his miscarriage! Not allowing his love to suffer alone any more Chanyeol races across the chamber, kneeling before his queen and gently grabs hold of a delicate hand, relief at the returned squeeze is short lived as he watches his lover deal with such trauma "ssshhh my dove it's ok!" Chanyeol feels the cracks in his heart expand at the sight of Baekhyun's pale face red with pain, sobbing never ending tears. He tears away his eyes from his precious little dove, to silently communicate to Yixing that this whole ordeal needs to end now, the nod he receives doesn't comfort him as it should no one should have to endure this! His heart breaks as such a scene should belong in nightmares, not be played out before his eyes. Chanyeol takes a deep breath to gather much needed strength, he hasn't had to endure this kind of treatment but knows Baekhyun has to remain still for a bit longer and then he will be free!

"My lord forgive me I have failed you," "no my dove you are my blessing from god you could never fail me." Chanyeol cups a blistering hot cheek gently as he leans his head against Baekhyun's as he hears such broken whispers "I lost your heir, Sunil is right i am unworthy to be queen," "you are my Queen little dove I will have no other, we still have hope my precious heart we conceived twins! Chanyeol feels a squeeze on his fingers as he hears the whimpers get stronger, looking up he sees Yixing is removing the contraction as he hears a whisper of "twins?" "Yes my precious heart we still have one," a sudden whine and whimper leaves his loves throat! Chanyeol winces, it can only mean he is now free of that cursed thing keeping his passage open! "I know it hurts right now my dove, I promise we will mourn our loss, right now I need you to relax my love, you still have one miracle to protect and keep warm!" "It hurts Chanyeol," "I know my dove, we will have you warm and in my arms soon, can you lie on your front a little bit longer?" Chanyeol feels relief at the subtle nod and is thankful that Yixing has already applied that special cream and covered Baekhyun with the customary black muslin "Yixing some cold water and Baekhyun's purple robe, when you have finished applying the ointment" 

Chanyeol watches as Yixing nods as he fires off his request to an apprentice in rapid Chinese, relief fills him as Baekhyun’s breathing finally starts to even out! “Don’t leave me” “never my dove, my heart has and always will belong to you!” “I overheard Sunil say I was unworthy to be queen! The rage Chanyeol felt earlier when Suho told him they overheard what his councillor had to say returns tenfold, just as the apprentice returns with Baekhyun’s favoured silk robe and yixing finally takes a step back from the cot! “Ssh my dove don’t think about it, I promise you he will pay for such traitorous talk.” Chanyeol gets off his knees as he watches those wretched tears fall all over his delicates Queen’s face, his poor dove must still be so confused and knowing that the bed sheets underneath his delicate husband still need attention as does the bright red feverishness of his husband’s normally luminous translucent skin, makes him vow that retribution over their loss will not be swift but agonising as watching his little dove loose their child! 

Chanyeol gently gathers his husband in his arms wrapping him as if he were a small child in his favourite robe, nodding to the hand maids to remove the sheets. He feels Baekhyun turn his head in to his neck as fresh tears spill from those gorgeous eyes and further pained whimpers of “our baby” and I’m so sorry” fill the room breaking his heart all over again. He can address his rage later what can’t wait is the support his husband desperately needs, with fresh sheets now on the bed and his precious heart wrapped in his favourite robe. He bundles his petite husband closer to his chest, in an effort his heartbeat will calm him, gently placing one hand on his still trembling husband’s abdomen praying to the gods for that fullness he has come to love to still be there! He places his other hand on his loves neck keeping him safe from prying eyes, finally succumbing to his own tears he cries openly as he rocks them both through their grief and prays for safety of their remaining child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I still have some readers left after that, I know it was shocking and probably not what was expected. If it’s unclear Baek was pregnant with twins and has lost one! Now basic biology doesn’t allow for males to be pregnant so I had to get creative to make this work and I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> This update was so incredibly hard to write being so such a sensitive subject, I do not mean to cause any offence thank you all so much for giving this chance, please do let me know what you think of this.
> 
> ❤️❤️


	12. Aftermath

Two Hours Later & Yixing's POV.  
Finished cleaning the dried blood from his hands, Yixing stands away from the royal couple to give them some privacy. He has no doubt from the sombre faces of both Sehun and Suho they too feel the pain in the air, especially now the Queen has regained consciousness. It's heart-breaking to hear how the queen is quietly whimpering into their Emperor's shoulder, as the former keeps his lips on the Queens forehead and rocks him slowly. Yixing quickly glances towards the cot the couple are sat on, and is relieved to find his young charge has his hand on his stomach encasing the mircale life within him both of them being supported by two much larger strong hands.

A sudden squeeze of his own hand and he turns to face his partner wearing a soft yet sad smile, "is there a tonic that can be prepared for Baekhyun to help him relax?" Nodding his head Yixing agrees "there is my love, I have already sent my apprentice to get the ingredients," ensuring the grieving couple don't hear what he has to say next. "You know the drill Suho we must first take out the foetus!" A sudden shuffle behind Suho alerts him, looking up he sees the chief handmaiden bow her head trying herself to hold back tears! Yixing feels a second squeeze of his hand, he really doesn't want to do this! Taking a deep breath as this step is never easy, he nods in the direction of the two eunuchs by the door holding the black curtains to come forward.

He turns just in time to see devastation and anger blazing in Chanyeol's eyes, as he gently turns young Baekhyun even closer into him keeping his almost the size of Baekhyun's head hand on the back of those silky strands all too stop his Queen from seeing what happens next. Yixing feels his heart break at hearing the torturous sobs Baekhyun lets out once more, he so wished there was a different way. This is the part he hates the most, encasing the royal couple in heavy black velvet drapes as tradition dictates they cannot see the foetus leave the room. 

With the drapes in place, he finally can nod too the chief handmaiden to remove the plain ivory box that contains the black linen wrapped remnants of the foetus and placenta. It so painful to watch the handmaiden leave, the only sound in this eerily silent room is that of their Emperor's desperate yet soothing attempts to calm the man he loves. Yixing lets out a quiet sigh of relief when he hears the doors of the outer chamber close, the tense atmosphere of the room changes to that of quiet determination.

Yixing surveys the room, those that remain are the servants most loyal to their Queen. He knows in his heart that while this is tragic the people in this room will do all they can to shield the queen and protect the remaining Miracle he carries. A sudden shuffle is heard beside him and he looks up in time sees Sehun taking the tray with the calming blend of dried roses, hibiscus flowers.

The nod he gets from his apprentice is proof enough that his request for ginger root to be added to soothe any lingering pain Baekhyun may have. Knowing that Chanyeol will want the room to soothe Baekhyun in private, he nods to the handmaids and his own apprentices to clear the room. Ever grateful that they understand, once the room is clear and Sehun and Suho have moved to stand guard over the entrance, does he move to untie the drapes keeping his head bowed low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone a quick posting on my break.
> 
> Just a little snippet from an outside perspective over Chanbaek's loss, it seemed fitting to have a different POV over this sensitive matter. I hope you like it again it's all fiction and not accurate.
> 
> Would you like me to write more on this subject, or move the story forward a couple weeks? 
> 
> Thank you again for giving this chance, back to work I go ❤️❤️


	13. To Protect Your Pure Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been such a long wait :( I really hope you like it! Normally this story is done in Chanyeol's POV, but I thought this update should be done in Baekhyun's POV. Just to advise this does have some rather sensitive themes at times so please proceed with caution! Let me know what you think ❤️❤️

_Three Months Later!_

_Baekhyun pulls his outer dress robes of heavy silk closer together, in effort to fight off the night chill that's still high in the air! As quickly as he can he rushes out past the temple of fertility, he wants to be back to his room before chief hand maid notices that his sleeping cot is empty. It's been a terrible few months for everyone, he really doesn't want to cause more stress, a splash of colour against his fair skin catches his eyes and makes him smile. It feels almost foreign to have such luxury silk against his skin agin, he has missed it. Running his hands over himself gone are the somber plain black cotton tunics and breeches, they have finally been replaced by new sky blue soft silk robes. Said robes styled with delicate gold Phoenixes and magnolia leaves, he personally requested the pattern as a subtle show of unification and strength. Delighted that these precious robes, had to be taking out to fit his finally showing and growing bump. Baekhyun's heart beat leaps when he feels a kick to the left side of his abdomen, to sooth those kicks he runs his hand over his bump!_

_Taking a deep breath and keeping one hand on his bump he leaves the temple courtyard, he can still smell the fresh rose oil on his hands and the spicy smell of star anise incense on his clothes. Items he left in tribute along with the orchids he has hand raised for his miracle in heaven. All three have been left at the feet of the wishing well in memory of their lost miracle. Baekhyun smiles softly at the memory of the tiny intricately crafted white jade Phoenix, and silk money bag sitting along side his own offering. His heart feels so full with love at how Chanyeol has made sure their miracle will want for nothing in the afterlife with such rare and precious gifts from the emperor._

_He is aware thanks to Suho, that his always loving Chanyeol knows he's has been visiting the temple each day for the past three months! Just like he knows just how stressed almost secretive and over protective Chanyeol has been. He can hardly blame his love for how protective he's been, it's been A hellish couple of months! He will freely admit to anyone that the first couple of weeks after his miscarriage and the resulting stress of hearing what Sunil said were awful!_

_He really struggled with the loss of one of their babies and still blames himself. He had even gone as far to deny Chanyeol access to his sacred sanctuary for the first month after his miscarriage! It was a bold move and an act he would never normally even consider, as Chanyeol has always been when he feels safe and happy. Baekhyun even remembers how he had one nightholed up in the temple feeling desperately sad and refused to leave! For a time he was so beyond confused at how someone could hate him so much, all because he he carried a gift and just wanted to make the light of his life and owner of his heart happy! It all boiled down to his main fear that Chanyeol would believe Sunil, andblame himfor what Yixing swears is just natures way which he had advised was sadly not always kind!_

_That one night in last moon cycle, was the one where Chanyeol had followed him, at first Baekhyun had been frightened by the angry aura pulsing round the emperor as he slammed in to the temple like a fire breathing dragon. It was only when Baekhyun tried to leave did he see the despair, he watch with horror as Chanyeol dropped to his knees, with a devastated look on his face. All Baekhyun could do was fall to his own knees and cry, before those ever loving arms embraced him again andbegged to know how he could help. It broke his heart to watch as Chanyeol broke down, when he finally managed to get the truth out of him. He remembers how emotional that night was, how they held each other close as they both admitted they feared each other blamed themselves for thier loss!He believed it was down to being young and soft hearted, and not being the councils choice of consort It broke his heart when Chanyeol believed it was down to blacking out when told about their miracle, his lack of protection, and placing his duties to the crown above him. A lot of tears were had before their remaining special miracle made their own presence known with its first kick, Baekhyun remembers how their tears of despair has bloomed in to happy tears, before Chanyeol had leaned down to kiss his tiny bump whispering how the council will never be able to take him, they will never be a replacement. All before claiming his own lips in a much needed searing hot kiss that led to a night of soft and gentle lovemaking right there on the temple floor. Both of them trying to surpress their smiles in the faces of both the stern faces of their personal guards._

_Baekhyun is snapped out of his memories by the presence of his friend and guard standing at the base of the stone stairway! "Your grace we have talked about this! You cannot be sneaking around the palace before dawn in your condition, especially without telling me of your whereabouts! That pout may work with the Emperor, but it will not work today!" Baekhyun winces he knows very well that he shouldn't be sneaking around, Suho is right it's not so safe for him to be unaccompanied when half the royal guard are out hunting a fugitive on the orders of the Emperor!_

__

_"Is my lord awake already" Baekhyun knows full well what is happening today and knows that Chanyeol will already be taking his prayers for strength. He knows what today is,the usual serene atmosphere within the palace has been missing since he found out. Baekhyun admits may be a lot younger than everyone else, but he has not been shielded from gossip as much as his love would like him to be. Plus the atmosphere outside of his sanctuary is fractious. Even now he can see the struggle in Suho's stance, he has been almost as bad as Chanyeol for wanting to keep him locked in his Hannock. "Suho I know I haven't been the most attentive person of late, but I know something is awry."Baekhyun waits as Suho motions for him to sit on the stone stairway, "your grace you must know Chanyeol only wants to keep you and your baby safe, dont you think you have been through quite some events in your 18 years of life!" "Junmyeon your stuttering," Baekhyun gently pulls on the hand of his closet friend pulling down to the step beside him. Yes Suho may be in charge of his personal security, this intelligent andpatient man is more then a guard he is his closest confidant. Observing the nervousness beside him, he lets out his own sigh, he knows Suho will think he has failed him again and when Chanyeol finds out he has known all along he definitely will be restricted to his sanctuary._

_Baekhyun gently takes the rather cold hand of the man next to him taking a deep a breath, "is this all because Sunil has yet to be found?" Baekhyun doesn't pay any attention to the obvious shock on the mans face beside him. "Suho you know how the maids and guards gossip, I know what's going to happen at dawn!" Baekhyun isn't really sure how he's kept the fact that he knows someone is going to be executed for trying to poison him from everyone! Especially the man who has held him in his safe embrace for countless nights, the man he loves with all his heart his strong and confident Emperor. "Suho is it wrong to feel so conflicted over the fate of a man who willingly tried to poison me!" Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he feels a squeeze on his delicate fingers, raising his head he finds Suho's usual calm and gentle smile. "No your grace, it means your human, one we all wish to keep untouched by the cruelty that can encompass those in power. I know you understand why Chanyeol is doing this, he hates that it has come to this, but he has been left no choice but to do this! He has to do this to set an example, yes it's not the man he wants to pay the ultimate price, but it's the only way. His love for you and the miracle you carry are the reason he has to be ruthless with those who seek to do harm." "Is this why my lord been so secretive?" "Yes your grace, he truly has the best intentions he wants to protect you, your pure heart and wants to keep you and your baby safe."_

_Baekhyun gets to his feet, of course he understands what Suho is saying and he knows the man who is going to die is far from innocent. He also knows how much Chanyeol struggled with his suffering, his miscarriage was agony it would of been torture to witness too. Turning away from Suho he takes a deep breath as he sees the wisps of brightness in the inky black sky. For too long he has been dismissed by the council as being anunsuitable consort as Sunil's demand that his miracle is nothing but abomination ring in his ears, it's time to show this kingdom he is worthy to be called theirqueen. Taking a deep breath he turns to Suho "I want my face to be one of the last thing this man sees, I want to stand beside the Emperor as the rightful Queen. "I would strongly advise against it as your guard your grace, however as your friend who had to watch you suffer such an ordealI will support your decision. I just hope Chanyeol and Yixing don't skin me alive for supporting this. Cone we must make our way to the barracks if you wish to do this as the stars are dimming we won't have long!_

_15 minute later as the sunrise is climbing the sky, Baekhyun finds himself in area of the palace he has never been too. Both he and Suho passed through the blue wooden gates just seconds ago, what greeted them was not what he expected. Baekhyun assumes it's an areanormally used for training going by its vast open space, on one side is a raised wooden structure where a masked man is laying straw. A second man appears to be cleansing the air with some kind of the incense. Turning away from the structure Baekhyun expected to find caskets of arrows next to round multicoloured targets, hay filled mannequins for sword practice and soldiers filling the space not for it to be filled with councillors and those of the royaland place guards not on patrol._

_His attention from the men in front of him is broken by the four fugues standing upon a raised Dias. One of those men he recognises instantly. Standing tall his Emperor is resplendent in his formal red royal silk robes, robes stitched with intricate patterns of the flames of fire. The gentle breeze in the air causes those robes to billow, and gloriously makes Chanyeol appear like he is risingfrom a fire like a true Phoenix. Baekhyun is entranced by the beauty, power and authority his love exudes in this moment. A moment that ends when he notices silence has descended upon the surprisingly full courtyard.A suddenloud "Baekhyun" indicates that Chanyeol has finally realised who is standing in the normally open space. Before he can register what is happening Chanyeol is in front of him concern evident in his eyes. "My dove, you should not be here, I do not wish for your pure heart to be a witness of this necessary bloodshed"_

_Beakhyun swallows in efforts to fight down the sudden nauseous feeling, "my lord it is my wish that this man witness how his attempt at my life has failed! He should see that the fruit of our love is strong and thriving, that we are united in this decision." Baekhyun can see that Chanyeol wants to deny his request but doesn't get chance when a deathly silence falls over the courtyard, not even the dawn chorus of birds is heard! Just as his hand is grabbed gently the sudden sound of the large drums at the end of Dias thrum out a two note dum da dum, it's a melody that sends chills down his spine. Its a sound unlike any other. "My dove, must I remind you of the last time you were witness to bloodshed!" "I am well aware of what happened when my mother lost her life! You want me to be queen and the council to respect me, let them see I can stand with you."_

_Baekhyun can only watch as Chanyeol stands closer gently placing a hand on his swollen abdomen, the fluttering within him indicating their baby recognises the sudden extra heat. It's before his love nods his head and turns heading back to the dias gently pulling him along. The once silent courtyard comes alive with whispering as they pass the council members, most have friendly faces and bow in his presence, the odd face appears to be too stunned to do more then follow the cloud of brightly coloured silk they wear. It's only once they are stood on the Diaswith Yixing and two royal guards does the silence resume assevern men enter to the left of the courtyard, five of the men are in their palace guard uniforms and clearly guarding the one in white, who does not wear chains and has his head bowed low._

_Baekhyun is surprised to see that it is Sehun who leadsthe men wearing green, a sudden whisper beside him answers his surprise. " My dove green symbolises fertility, I wanted to make a statement," Beakhyun nods it's A very impactful statement to make, one that warms his heart as he rest a hand on his abdomen. Watching as Four of the guards break the ranks to stand in front of the Dias as Sehun and a promising guard named Hung Woo guide the man up the on the wooden structure. The nausea he felt just now returns ten fold when he glimpses the man kneeling in the hay, as the four guards in front of the Dias light incense a potent mix of magnolia, amber root and ginseng. His breathing gets stuck in his throat when he sees that the man kneeling is young, not as young as himself but young enough to be swayed to commit evil acts. Bile rises in his throat when he realises this young man is clearly a servant and has most likelyjust acted out his masters demands. Baekhyun can clearly see the effects of years of service to Sunil have not been kind, he is so relieved there are recent signs of trauma, no wonder Chanyeol has been so secretive about the man sentenced to death._

_A glint of bright light takes his attention from the man kneeling in the hay, Hung Woo is kneeling with his arms outstretched holding a long sword. "Sehun is cleansing his sword my dove, the blade that carries out this task must be free of impurities." Baekhyun takes a deep breath as it gets harder and harder, to stop the bile rising in his throat he really can't make a scene here by throwing up. He has never been more grateful when Chanyeol squeezes his hand before he takes a step forward. The next thing he becomes aware of as he watches Sehun pour water over his sword is Chanyeol's booming voice. "Today marks a sad day in our kingdom, a member of this court has chosen to flee rather then die with what little honour he deserves. The young man that kneels before you has provided the evidence of such treason, treason I'm sad to say has been committed by one I once called brother! This man has admitted it was him who placed the anconite in the store cupboard in an attempt to poison the Queen I know this man is not the mastermind of the plot, yet has chosen not to give up the whereabouts of his master! Whilst i commend him for his loyalty, his actions have left me no choice but to make an example out of him. I stand here as not just an Emperor of this great kingdom, but as a husband and as a man. A man who saved his loved one from the poison but could not save him from the cruelty of men in power. Therefore Wang Sunil is henceforth stripped of his titles, his lands will be returned to the people and his house will knocked down. Kim Jil I spare you any further guilt, we will pray for your peace may the gods have mercy on your soul!"_

_It all happens so quickly, one minute the man on his knees opens his eyes locking on to his own! The next an ancient chant is heard from all the men as flash of bright white silver is seen slicing through the air like butter. Baekhyun hears the telling fud of a heavy object hitting the Dias and the clatter of the sword hitting the ground. The once yellow hay painted with crimson specks and the headless body still twitching is all to much for him, as he stumbles back in to strong arms of his emperor who catches him effortlessly,"breathe my dove it is over!" The last thing he sees as he struggles to keep conscious are the cloaks of Suho and the guards on the Dias erected to create a wall of privacy. He whispers out "I'm sorry" before his strength leaves him and deep blackness consumes him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone, have no fear Baekhyun is ok just fainted I promise.
> 
> I hope I have explained this ok, I'm not entirely happy with this update as i but great at explaining nasty bloody things. I have tried to honour ancient practices such as the incense and praying for the soul.


	14. My Love For You Will Never End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, it's been a while since I updated this story i am not giving up, I just had a small case of writers block hit for this story.
> 
> Thank you for waiting patiently for this, I really hope you like this. Just an FYI we are back to Chanyeol's POV.

Six hours later  
Chanyeol once again finds himself pacing outside Baekhyun's private chamber, the one that lies behind the grand oak doors carved in the shape of magnolia trees. He shudders at the memory of the last time he stood here, that awful pain filled wail and the indescribable sound of pain Baekhyun released that day will haunt his nightmares for years to come. A slither of relief this time as he has been promised their miracle is not at risk and is healthy, he's also been promised his precious dove and owner of his heart is fine just most likely overwhelmed! Whilst Chanyeol was beyond relived and thanked the heavens for that, he was told Baekhyun would be coming around almost four hours ago! He can't remember Yixing showing any sign of duress, all he knows is he is pretty sure anything else happening to his precious Queen and their baby would destroy him.

Thinking of his precious dove, makes his heart ache a little, he knew deep down when Baekhyun arrived at the execution despite having looked so regal and headstrong it would not end well! Yet he also wants to applaud his precious dove for his bravery, it took a lot of courage for him to do bravely stand beside him, Chanyeol knows exactly what message he was trying to send, his little dove should not be underestimated! "Your Majesty" whirling around he finds his physician standing at the grand doors a soft smile on his face "The queen is asking for you!" Chanyeol nods in Yixing's direction he will thank him later, as he races through the doors and flies through the new lilac gossamer silk drapes that separate Baekhyun's sleeping arrangements with a small sitting area.

As he burst through the drapes to Baekhyun's sleeping cot, instant relief fills him to find his precious dove sitting up against his silk cushions. He hasn't missed how the only thing his dove is wrapped in his favourite sheer purple robes a hint of that alluring luminous milky skin on show! He doesn't wait he rushes over, just in time for Baekhyun to raise his dainty hand to his cheek. Chanyeol leans in too that magical touch as he rests his hand on the swell of Beakhyuns stomach, it's one thing for Yixing to say everything is ok, it's 100 times better for his heart to feel them both in his very own hands. "My lord are you angry at me?" "Baekhyun, haven't we been here before, we are alone," "you much prefer it when I call your name." Chanyeol smiles as he sees the slight mischief in Baekhyun's eyes. "To answer your question no I'm not angry, I was scared when you passed out little dove. I admire why you did it as the message you sent was loud and clear, before you say it I know you saw your mother die at the hands of another, which was awful! it's an entirely different situation when someone you know is responsible for ending a life." "Chanyeol I told Suho that I felt so conflicted over that mans fate, I thought that if he saw me standing beside you he would feel an ounce of remorse. All I saw was a blank face which scares me more, it was like he welcomed death." "Listen to me my precious dove, no one will ever get close enough to cause you pain, not while I live I vow to you that Sunil will not get away with his traitorous words!"

Chanyeol removes his hand from where it was resting on Baekhyun's stomach, he gently lifts his hand to wipe the tear falling. Chanyeol knows he shouldn't as his little dove should be resting, unable to help him self he leans in a places a gentle kiss to those soft pink lips. He almost falls forward, when he hears a softly whispered plea of "please make love to me, I need it!" Chanyeol gently leans back and watches Baekhyun closely, he truly is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, with the most dazzling blue eyes, eyes filled with love and trust only for him. Chanyeol truly feels like a king when Baekhyun looks at him with unconditional love, and knows he won't deny his loves demand. All he can do is watch in wonder as Baekhyun lift his hands to place on top of the practically see through smooth silk resting above that beautiful chest. He almost groans as he feels the fire of arousal ignite at where Baekhyun has places his hands. Delighting in the soft moan his little dove releases when he gently rubs the silk against those enlarged pinky brown nipples.

It's like the spell has been broken as he leans forward and claims those soft lips in a bruising hard kiss. His hands continue to massage what he knows are the most sensitive nipples, as he feels dainty hands pull him closer. Triumph courses through him at the whine his little dove releases when he pulls away and starts kissing down that milky skin, pushing away the purple silk. All Chanyeol feels as he hungrily scans over his loves body is potent fire, "please chanyeol" "do you want me my needy dove?" Chanyeol gasps as he watches his normally so innocent and shy husband completely rid himself of his robe abs boldly run his delicate hands down over his nipples and the swell of his stomach as he bites his lips and nods! 

Chanyeol feels like a bow pulled tight and ready to let an arrow fly, as in seconds he has shed his robes and is hovering over a panting Baekhyun! The glorious hardness of their cocks rubbing together makes him groan out as well! He feels his cock getting harder as he looks in too Baekhyun's eyes, eyes that shine with arousal! Chanyeol leans in too kiss his lite dove again, "i love you so much little dove, my love for you will never end!" He moves on to kiss the beautiful red blush adorning Baekhyun's cheek when he lets out a gasp aa he feels warm delicate fingers wrap around his engorged cock! He knows his little dove thinks it's his responsibility to pleasure him first, that's not what going to happen today, today he wants to here his little dove sing in pleasure! To ensure he gets the response he wants he leans down and takes one swollen nipple and gently licks at the large nub, before closing his moth fully over it and sucking hard! 

The scream his delicate little dove releases is music to his ears, "Chanyeol please it's too much!" Chanyeol takes a little bit of pity and goes back to licking at that sweet nipple, making sure his eyes lock on to those amazing pure blue eyes! He lets go with a pop, not before placing two of his fingers up to his doves mouth, the fire in his belly wind tighter when Baekhyun sucks hard in his digits. "You look so beautiful my love, so hot and needy for me" "only for you, my body is your temple!" Chanyeol gently removes his fingers from that sinful mouth, leaning forward he make sure he distracts he centre of his works with butterfly kisses as one hand wraps around an already leaking cock as his other hand the one coated in saliva gently pushes against that glorious tight ring of muscle!

Anticipating Baekhyun's discomfort "ssh ssh baby I know, I know breathe my precious dove!" Chanyeol suppresses the groan he desperately wants to release, he waits for the sign that Baekhyun is ready for his second finger, as he continues to use his other hand and pump that magnificent cock. The kiss he gets to his chin is the signal he needs and gently pushes his second finger through that still so so tight ring of muscle ""relax my dove!" The sudden squeeze of tiny fingers wrapped around his cock has him groaning in pleasure "please bind us together as one I need you!" Chanyeol sits back on the back of his calf's about to collect that sticky oozing pre cum he stops when he sees the dish of beeswax and rose oil his love uses as a skin oil to prevent scaring! Its perfect for the extra moisture he needs, scooping a liberal size he gently removes the vice like grip his dove has on his cock with one hand as his other gently massages the softened substance over that glorious tight rim of muscle!

So as not to hurt their miracle he remains leaning slightly on the back of his calf's, as he gently breaches that always tight ring of muscle with his heavy cock! He remains still resting his head against the whimpering man under him, "your so beautiful like this little dove!" "Please please please," "I know shh I know it hurts" he watches as Baekhyun shakes his head and lifts one leg behind him as he arches his back off the silk pillows wantonly gasping out "I need you Chanyeol!" Not one to deny his love he snaps his hips, which send a bolt of white hot arousal down his spine and makes Baekhyun scream. He can hold back no more and let's out whine as he feels just how tight Baekhyun's walls are against his cock! Mere seconds later he knows his beautiful Baekhyun is close by the whimpering and how tightly his delicate fingers dig in to this forearms. Chanyeol snaps his hips again " come on baby let go for me!" He knows his love is close when let out a most sinful moan, to help him along he leans down and once again licks abs sucks a nipple! Seconds later with his mouth still on a swollen nipple he hears his little dove cum hard screaming in what he hopes is sensation overload. Chanyeol loves the feel of Baekhyun's slick tight hole clenching over his own rock hard cock, he lets go off a nipple to find his dove trembling hard. A soft sleepy smile on his lips as he whisperers words of "I love you" is all Chanyeol needs for that coiled tight snake within him to unleash as he too cums hard with a cry of his own. 

It takes a couple seconds for the white lights behind his eyelids to disperse, as he notices how his dove is not only trembling but also crying! Fear grips at his heart at the tears in his precious doves eyes "what's wrong my dove," he watches as Baekhyun shakes his head and places a hand over his stomach. Concerned Chanyeol places his hand over Baekhyun much smaller hand "is it the baby!" Chanyeol can feel his heart clench at the sudden uncertainty in his husband's eyes, he watches as Baekhyun take a deep breath and sway his hand "the reason Yixing took so long to get you earlier is because he said there is no way to ensure I carry the next emperor until our miracle is born, my lord what if it's a girl!" He knew his little dove would worry about that after the events of today, leaning down he gently kisses those supple pink lips before making sure he has eye contact with his little dove. "Then my kingdom gains it's first Empress, and we can call it practice" Chanyeol knows it's not a matter to take lightly but he will deal with that once their baby is born, right now his focus is to keep his dove calm so they don't lose their remaining miracle. He watches as Baekhyun sinks back against the silk pillows, normally he would let his husband rest but not whilst covered in rapidly drying bodily fluids! "Come on little dove time for a bath," the pout and whine he gets at suggesting a hot bath is music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, how was that I started this over a week ago with a different idea but it just didn't flow after reading this rather heavy angst filled story I figured it was time for some sexy time for the couple devil horns in full swing. I hope I did ok. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	15. Closing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, it's been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it I'm really sorry.
> 
> I have struggled with what I have wanted to do with this story as it's hot so much bigger then the one I had planned. I've finally figured out where I want to take this hoorah. I don't there will be too many chapters left now I hope you like this

Six weeks after the execution  
Hearing the urgent scuffle of feet outside his private chamber door, Chanyeol winces and instantly turns his head to his sleeping cot and to the finally sleeping body encased in red silk. He is beyond relieved that his little dove is finally getting the sleep he needs, his precious dove has been restless this evening and since the execution of one Sunil's men. Chanyeol hated how his precious doves nervous disposition returned ten fold after that day, how he had once again locked himself in his private sanctuary. All because he was afraid he would fail him again by the possibility he carries a girl and not the male heir the council wants and insists the kingdom needs. The council's draconian ideas angered him to him it doesn't matter the gender of their precious miracle. He took great pleasure in expressing that to the council member and reminded them that it was down to their comments that his precious heart suffered. It took him two full weeks of comfort and gently whispered words of love to ease that unnecessary panic Baekhyun suffered with. Chanyeol had finally broken through that haze of panic by proclaiming countless times that all he wants is for both his husband and baby be it boy or girl, is to be healthy. 

Baekhyun his beautiful dove had thankfully relaxed and glowed with happiness, well until the appearance of dreadful nausea! When he was told by Yixing just how bad the nausea has become again he insisted that Baekhyun stay with him and not his own special sanctuary. Chanyeol also took the decision to conduct any affairs not relating to council to his chamber so he could keep an eye on his most precious ones. Especially as this nausea even Baekhyun's beloved teas cannot fix, despite his best ability and extra help from Yixing. At the sound of the doors opening Chanyeol has enough time to stretch his neck out and put down the scroll he has been engrossed in down. Just in-time to watches Sehun and two royal guards burst in past his own trusted eunuchs, far to fast thankfully for the eunuchs to announce them. Chanyeol can see from the dust covered uniforms and determination across Sehun's face that what he has to say is urgent. 

Not wanting to disturb his delicate dove sleeping on his bed, he advances towards Sehun ushering him in to the adjoining room, allowing the three men into the lounge room he barely uses. Peacock blue cushions top intricately carved benches that line one wall, the other wall houses imported Japanese cabinets of various sizes where all his bedding, clothing and other personal items are stored. The very far end on a raised Dias stands two mannequins, one holding his armour, the second holden his golden enthronement robes.

"Have you rested?" "No your grace we came straight to you, Chanyeol this couldn't wait!" "Please tell me it's good news, all these false reports of sightings. I fear it is the reason Baekhyun has been growing more restless these last weeks." Chanyeol hated when every time they sent soldier to aid the scouts they returned with no prisoner or reports of false sightings. To put an end to what he is sure is wild goose chase, he decided to send his top personal guards and Sehun on the chase for Sunil. Leaving the palace short of its highest ranking officer, he is not so concerned for his safety, he has trained with Suho and Sehun since a child and can protect himself. The thought of any harm coming to his pregnant husband entirely different, he would rather die then have harm come to his precious miracles. He is just acutely aware it could be a disaster, should word get out that the palace is with out a regiment of royal guards.

"We have found Sunil's hideout your grace, he has been hiding at an abandoned temple at the tip of our northern border. We have the temple surrounded your grace!" Relief courses through him that finally the ring man will be finally be bought to justice. "How quick can you arrange for a prison cell Sehun?" "A Prison cell?" Chanyeol can see the confusion across Sehun's face at that request, as much as he wants too, he cannot behead Sunil as death would be the easy way out in his eyes. "I want him to suffer Sehun, I know that look I'm not going soft! I cannot describe how much hatred I hold for one I once considered family! He will pay for his treachery by living and watching as Baekhyun and their miracle live on.

"That would indeed be a fate worse than death in his eyes your grace," "that's what I thought now back to my question?" "We have cells here in the barracks, all it would need is a guard stationed there at all times." Chanyeol nods once, grateful that Sehun has understood his plan now he just has to execute and the first thing he will do will personally retrieve Sunil. He turns away from the men in front of him to survey the two mannequins behind him, he had hoped he would never have to use the thick crimson cotton tunic, and hard leather breast and shoulder plates for any more potential bloodshed.

The capture of the man who could destroy his family gives him the strength to wear that uniform once again. Moving closer he runs his hands over the golden phoenixes stitched into the arms of the thick double layered cotton, whilst he is so relieved to finally have the traitor in his grasp. Leaving the palace and his very pregnant husband behind is something he is dreading. When Yixing had reported on Baekhyun's condition and the return of the nausea, he had also explained that his petite husband could birth sooner then expected even with two full moons still to pass. He is thankful he has few trusted advisors he can turn to, and plans that have long been drawn up should be need to step away from  
the palace! "How long Sehun do I need to advise the council about my absence?" "I estimate we shall need 5 days, it is a full days ride to the temple and back, the men I left notice Sunil's personal guard so we should expect some resistance" Chanyeol expects nothing less of Sunil he prayed to the gods that Yixing and Suho will remain they will keep his precious little dove safe and have orders should anything be amiss or there be delay in the his return they are to take Baekhyun out of the palace and to the barracks they trained in when the were young. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep cleansing breath, he can be separated from his dove for five days, he knows that both of them will rest easier knowing Sunil can no longer manipulate people to do his bidding. With renewed strength over the fact this whole ordeal will soon be over, he turns around an opens his eyes. His heartbeat and breathing quickening when he spies his husband standing at the entryway! A delicate hand holding his favourite silk robe together, the other resting on the swell of his stomach where their miracle is being kept warm. "My dove you should be sleeping" "my lord I could no longer sense your presence it's what woke me. I heard your voices forgive me my lord for eavesdropping! I know what you have been discussing, I watched you stare at your armour, do you remember the last time you wore it? 

Chanyeol nods his head, of course he remembers the Last time he wore it, it was the day he first met his precious dove the day he rescued him. He watches as Baekhyun steps between Sehun and the two other guards, even as pregnant as he is he moves with such gentle grace. Before he can say anything else Chanyeol feels a soft delicate hand on his cheek. "You are still that warrior, I will be ok. I want you to be the one dragging that man back here in chains!" "Promise me you will send word of even the slightest discomfort, Yixing and Suho will be instructed to never leave your side" "I promise to send word of any serious pains, this is natural my lord woman and those of us gifted to be carriers have been doing this for a millennia! Chanyeol wraps his much larger hand around the smaller one still against his cheek, as he nods in the direction of the door to Sehun. Who thankfully understands that he and the other two guards until morning, they will figure out the logistics of his departure then. He gently pulls his delicate husband towards the cushioned bench, everything can wait until morning right now he wants to hold his precious dove close and feel their miracle kick against his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I hope you like this update just to remind everyone this story wis mostly be in Chanyeol's POV. 
> 
> Yes it is a bit of a filler chapter and the start of the end I only envisioned three or four more updates now I have a better idea of where I'm taking this. There is a bit of drama coming, have no fear there is a happy ending 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think, ❤️❤️
> 
> I apologise if there are any mistakes my ear infection is still raging.


	16. A Sneak Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, as thank you for getting this story to over 2000 reads & over 45 Kudos I have just a little sneak peak of some moments from my upcoming chapters!
> 
> We are coming to the end of the story I just wanted to share a little taster of what's coming up 
> 
> Hope your excited ❤️❤️

_This has all been a trap Sehun to draw us away from the palace, what's the one thing Sunil hates the most._

_Chanyeol, the queens palace is on fire!_

_Here's your precious dove!_

_Kill any one in your path, I don't care what happens to the palace it can burn to the ground for all I care!_

_We are fighting for something far greater then Sunil will ever understand_

_Draw your swords protect the Queen, even if it costs your life!_

_Tell Chanyeol I love him_

_I'm the one he wants Yixing leave me here, please you have to take the baby, please I beg you protect my baby with your life._

_We have to go now your highness_

_No I'm not a man like you._

_Don't you know true love always triumphs over evil_

_No not the temple, the store room it's safer_

_I love you, wait for me I promise I will return soon_

_I don't know Chanyeol, it all happened so fast I left him with Yixing to by them time and divert the rebels away from the temple._

_I love you, I will always love you nothing can change that_

_My precious dove, it's ok I'm here_

_Yixing please, you have to do this._

_You can't die, I will never forgive you if you do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ❤️


	17. A Traitor’s Trap

Chanyeol stands surveying the area he stand in, its a rather remote part of his palace. It's an area nestled between the vast palace kitchen and part of the place used for drying out endless amounts of linen! It's quiet here, and rather open to the elements, the courtyard is filled with red clay pots of various sizes some as tall as he is, some much smaller each one filled with pickled vegetables, soy sauce and ground chilli. The area is surrounded by the same red clay and stone walls as the rest of the palace. Accept this area is mainly used by kitchen staff and the attendants who deal with washing clothing and linen. Here the 8 foot wall is less grandiose then the rest of the palace, missing the gold accents and lacquer of the main palace. It still holds the 8 foot tall Japanese maple gates that separate the palace from his kingdoms capital city. Just these gates lie beyond the grand temples and shrines that make up his main palace, nor do they have the huge stone dragons that that all the mains gates hold. These gates are perfect for moving a small battalion of men with out causing panic in the city, the last thing he wants is too cause panic and alert any of Sunil's supporters that he has left the palace. Taking a moment from the hustle and bustle around him, Chanyeol closed his eyes and breathes in the last of the now rather earthy torch smoke and the subtle hint of cherry blossoms. It not yet dawn but where he stands is a hive of activity. 

20 stallions are being fed in one corner, a flurry of eunuchs are rushing to and from one cart, with an assortment of weapons, portable sleeping cots, medical supplies and food stuffs. Sehun stands with 5 men checking over their swords and armour, Suho is assisting 5 more men with restringing bows. Turing to his left he finds the remaining 5 men that will be accompanying him in the race to catch Sunil standing with the only person that has and will ever take his breath away. Flowing pistachio green silk robes highlight the much more noticeable bump that is home to their miracle, it's an hour before dawn yet here stands his very pregnant husband handing out hot tea. Knowing his husband this isn't just any tea, it will be a handcrafted tea. One that is meant to sustain everyone on their ride across his kingdom, and give strength as they face one that was once a valued member of the council. He knows that his little dove woke before him this morning and made this tea personally when he should of been conserving his energy.

Chanyeol can feel how a very large part of him wishes they were back in his private room, his delicate little dove encased in his arms. It's the only time he knows Baekhyun lets his guard down and finally rests, it's where he can feel their entwined hands rest against their rather active miracle. it's a wonder his dove gets any rest! Not to mention the return of his nausea, his little dove is courageously battling through all hours of the day makes him feel so helpless when he can't do more save for holding those luscious locks away from his face. All Chanyeol knows from watching Baekhyun experience this pregnancy is that it's truly his precious dove that is the strongest one between them.

He continues to watch his little dove like a hawk, even from across the courtyard he can see the winces his little dove thinks he doesn't notice! Every move his husband makes is accompanied by one of those dainty hands rubbing the lower part of his back. Even with the back pain he knows his dove is in and hiding, Baekhyun looks simply radiant! The pale green robes really bringing out the sparkle in his eyes, and highlight his luminous pale complexion against the early pre dawn night. Chanyeol knows his thoughts on the way his husband look border on inappropriate, even with the adrenaline of finally catching Sunil flowing though his veins. He would much rather use that adrenaline in helping his husband to relax.  
Something painful blooms in his heart as he watches every move his husband makes, yes there are soft smiles and gentle giggles now. Those smiles and giggles don't hide the clear unease his little dove has hidden underneath them or the pain of their loss. Chanyeol truly isn't looking forward to being apart from his dove for possible 5 days it may take to bring Sunil back, he and his little dove haven't been apart for more then 24 hours in the few years they have been together. In fact a there's a big part of him that thinks leaving his dove in the palace with out his immediate protection is very bad move.

"It amazes me how radiant the Queen looks even after every thing he has been through recently. I promise you My lord I will not fail to protect him!" 

"He has always been beautiful, even when he cried out in wretched pain he was the still the most beautiful creature! I do not doubt your skill Suho, not at all there is no one else I would entrust my beloved safety too."

"I know your grace, I also know that you don't really want to leave the palace but will because it is not just your duty but because you want justice for what Sunil has robbed you of."

"They why do I feel so anxious to leave him behind. Suho there's this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach and my heart that demands I stay here!"

"It's because it will be the longest you have ever been apart my king. Beakhyun you know will not want to be a part from you either, you do this for him and your country! We all understand that most of all Baekhyun he will settle once Sunil is in chains behind bars."

"My King?"

Chanyeol turns in an instant to face the owner of that beautiful soft voice, he can't help but feel his heart break at the crystalline tears he sees forming in his precious doves eyes. He goes to pull his husband closer for comfort but stops at the tiny shake of his husbands head, confused slight at why until a familiar jade tea cup is held up in two trembling hands. It's the tea cup his husband favours, the on inlaid with enamelled pink rose petals a gold trim that snakes around the tea cup in the form of a majestic dragon. It's the wedding gift he gave his little dove, for him to use it now is Baekhyun's way of giving him his blessing to leave gently he takes the cup from those dainty hands. The smell of matcha, ginseng, rose and- hint of fennel reaches his nostrils, a blend he knows his husband has crafted with the utmost care to provide vitality and nutrients for the long ride ahead.

"Promise me that it will be no longer then 5 days, Chanyeol you can't die either! I will never forgive you if you do!"

"It will take more then one man to take me away from you little dove."

"It had better! I have instructed Sehun that he is to send a messenger back to the palace, the instant you get a scratch. I must be kept informed of your safety at all times." 

Chanyeol cant stand the distance between them anymore, he gently passes the cup in his hand to Sehun, who has quietly appeared beside him. Before taking a step forward and placing one hand on Baekhyun's stomach, instantly feeling calm when their miracle kicks against the taunt skin of his husbands stomach. He places his second on delicate pale cheek. He is not the only one unable to bear the distance between them, all he can do brace himself as his petite husband lets out a cry of displeasure and launches at him. Never one to deny his love anything he willingly accepts the passionate kiss of his little dove who throws his arms around his neck at the same time.

All to soon this little dove pulls away with a one crystal tear falling from his eyes, Chanyeol truly hates to see Baekhyun cry. He watches as Baekhyun shakes his head slightly and takes a deep breath before he addresses Sehun.

"Sehun please keep my lord as safe as possible, once you have Sunil in chains send a messenger so I can have the prison cell prepared and the bath houses heated for the men." 

The next thing Chanyeol watches is Baekhyun ever so slowly remove the white jade hair pin from his head, and slowly hand it over to him. Chanyeol feels his heart swell with unconditional love, he's surprised his little dove knows of this tradition where each queen offers a token to ensure the return of the emperor. He truly is touched by the gesture and places his finger against those rose bud lips, they both know if they say any more he won't leave. It's also creeping that much closer to dawn and the element of surprise will of well and truly passed. Baekhyun to seems to understand this too as he nods softly, and takes a step to the side to stand with Suho.

Chanyeol nods in the direction of Sehun, who simply whistles to gather the attention of the 15 men in the courtyard. With all faces on him its time to signal the hunt for Sunil has begun, not wanting to alert those of the council who remain loyal they agreed it would be a simple unsheathing of his sword. On doing so he couldn't be prouder of these men. Each one folds their arm a giant their heart in a show of support before line by line they each take a horse. He and and Sehun are the last to mount their horses as he takes his place at the front, passed his soldiers and five of the eunuchs that will act as ground support for the next five days. He turns one last time to glimpse his beautiful little dove standing proud on the Dias, it's a vision that gives him strength and the knowledge that this whole ordeal will soon be over. With his renewed strength, he signals for his party to move forward into the sunrise.

Six Hours Later  
Chanyeol can sense something is very much wrong, they are only half a mile away from the temple that Sehun confirmed Sunil was last spotted. Yet there is not one sign of any of the royal guard, it's also eerily silent there's no bird song, no sound of crickets, there isn't even the sound of leaves rustling. It doesn't settle his nerves when he notices that Sehun too seems to be agitated.

"Something is not right, Chanyeol perhaps you should wait her for my signal that all is ok."

"Sehun, pick three of the best men here and we will ride on ahead."

Using what Sehun would call his stern tone, he waits only a second for Sehun to nod, before he is ordering the men to stop, that prickling sensation he has of something not being right increases ten fold when he gets a subtle whiff of burnt wood and the faintest hint of iron. Something is indeed very wrong and not wanting to be caught in the middle of a forest unprepared he turns to Sehun. Who he finally notices is already arranging the men to guard the eunuchs and supplies. It's times like this that he is grateful for Sehun, his years of experience as his personal guard has seen them fight for causes they both strongly believe in. With Sehun mobilising the men into action it makes him trust his senses all the more. Catching said mans attention he watches as Sehun barks out one more round of commands before he and the three men he requested move to into position to support his own flank. It's all he needs to pull on the reins of his horse and gallop the last half mile to the temple.

It only takes Chanyeol a couple of minutes to get to where the smell of scorched earth is highest, it's too the left of the temple and still considerable distance from the temple. His heart sinking at what he finds, he completely zones out Sehun's barked commands for one man to head on foot to the outside perimeter of the temple, and his demands of protect the emperor. Hes too busy hopeibg for a miracle as jumps down off his horse. It's a horrifying yet obvious scene, several bodies lie around what was once a camp fire, simple clay utensils lie amongst the dead. As he gets closer it's becomes more apparent what's happened

Needing proof he reaches down and turns one of the bodies over, and is met with the unmistakable smell of vomit and foam around pale lips! Sheer anger pulses within him, whirling around at the sound of footsteps he comes face to face with Sehun who gasps when he too sees what's happened. His men have been poisoned. 

"Poison?"

"Yes!"

Chanyeol watches as Sehun moves between the body for any kind of clue, whilst he's not sure what to be more angry at. These men are palace guards, they are the most elite men of his imperial army yet they have all fallen at such a simple trick, the sound Sehun's roar of frustration is all he needs to know. 

"My lord I beg you when this is over strip me off my title I am unworthy to protect you when my own men fall for such a cheap trick"

Aghast at such a request, Chanyeol makes his way to Sehun and places his hand on his shoulder. 

"Sehun you are more then just my personal guard we have grown up together and are as much a part of my council and court. You, Suho, and Yixing armed the only people I can truly trust! We are fighting for something far greater then Sunil will ever understand!" 

Chanyeol watches as Sehun nods his heads, in doing so his shoulder pads catches a glint on the floor. He frowns when something highly irregular catches his attention. Beside the fire is an object more fitting to the temple then a group of soldiers it's a highly ornate cobalt blue jug. He goes to pick it up but his hand is slapped away, instead he watches as Sehun kicks it over. What happens next confirms his stance when the red wine like substance starts to froth and ooze. Seconds later the solder sent out as a scout returns.

"My lord I got as close to the temple as I could! My lord there is no sign of any inhabitants." 

A sudden intense burning pain fills his heart, he should of trusted his judgement as the cold hard realisation of what they have done hits him. "This has all been a trap Sehun to draw us away from the palace, what's the one thing Sunil hates the most." It only takes Sehun seconds to realise what he means, Sunil is working with someone within the royal guard it the only possible explanation of the poison they new Sehun would alert him. That Guard would of also told Sunil that once his hideout was discovered that he would want to follow. Deep dread follows that thought as it's clear now this has been a trap! He's foolishly left his delicate Queen practically unarmed to give chase, a rookie mistake as he too if in Sunil's shoes taken advantage of the palace being with out its top guards! 

Whirling around he lets out a sound that can only be described as a wounded animal, as he whips around in record speed to mount his horse and race back to the palace. Praying the Queen will be able to hold out until his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, thank you so much for sticking with me whilst I put this story on hiatus.
> 
> I really am sorry that I had to do that, I have been struggling with this and i got so upset when the last couple of chapters didn't get much of a response, I felt and still do feel as if I have failed as writer in this story as it's clear from the much lower reads and comments that I haven't written the type of story your used to from me and it's failed to grab your attention.
> 
> I don't want to give up, but I did for a while and that where I failed. This idea and what I hope is an exciting end of the story planned is what I am hoping will redeem me, yes it's only two or three updates more.
> 
> I'm truly hoping you all like this update, please do tell me honestly what you think, is it good, bad or just a plain no not interested.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
